Crossing Boundaries
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: When Tris Prior meets another accident yet again, here comes Four, her new bodyguard. But being a mere servant is not included in his plans, especially when his mission concerns killing Beatrice Prior.
1. Another Accident

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for Divergent. I'm apologizing for the grammatical errors that follows. I do appreciate reviews very much. Let me know what you think:) It helps me update faster. -Chele**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

* * *

"Are you hurt? Are you alright? Is there anything that i can do?"

I sighed. I'm tired of being weak.

I just shook my head and the nurse in turn walked out of my room.

A weak, little girl. That's what I am to them.

Someone who's helpless, someone who's fragile, and the worst-

Someone who can't fight for herself.

I am strong. But it seems like my apperance gets in the way. Damn it.

I noticed my reflection on the mirror beside my bed. Blonde hair, blue eyes, thin face, thin arms...thin all.

I move a little and in an instant, pain shoots through my right leg. It was wrapped around in bandages and held by a sling connected on the low ceiling, effectively elevating my right leg from the rest of my body.

I got into an accident again. _Maybe that's why I get the impression from others of being weak..._

I slumped back on the bed, exhaling a lot of air to release stress. The smell of fresh roses fills my senses and I scrunch up my nose in disgust. I tilt my head to its direction and a porcelain vase stands on the bedside table. A small blue card is placed beside it. I reached for it without getting up.

_I visited a while ago, but you were too passed out. Welcome back to the hospital! Hahaha... I placed fresh roses here because I know you hate them. But seriously, be MORE CAREFUL -You know who I am judging by my great handwriting.__  
_

Caleb. That arrogant brother of mine. He is a part of a corporation named Erudite Inc., a known corporation for several high-standard hospitals in Chicago. My brother fit right in with them. Judging from the time when he already drowned himself in books when we were just kids, I knew where the path leads for him. He always has this natural curious look in his eyes everytime he interacts with other people. And the moment Jeanine Matthews, the owner of Erudite Inc., met him, I also knew that she found her next big 'thing'. That woman is all smarts, no emotions. What's the use of living if you can't feel anything anyway?

A ringing fills my ears and I realize it's from my mobile phone. I reached for it in my purse and answered just in time before the ringing ended.

"Beatrice, how are you?" my father's voice is heard on the other line. I don't need to look at him to know that his eyebrows form a line, the skin between them wrinkling down, the way they always do when he is worried.

I coughed up to clear my throat. "I'm fine, father."

"I heard from Robert that you got into an accident again."

I am not shocked by that. Robert is too good to lie.

"You need not to worry about me."

"I will not if you will be more careful with your actions. Didn't I tell you to not ride that thing?"

The way he said 'thing' is like it's the one he hates the most in the world.

"I can take care of myself. I'm sixteen father, I'm not a child anymore."

"I will treat you like a sixteen-year-old girl when you act like it. I always tell you to think of the consequences your actions will cause, not only to others but also to yourself."

I did not reply. I waited for him to say something else.

I heard him sigh on the other line.

"That's it. I'm getting you a bodyguard."

"But-"

"No buts. You leave me no choice Beatrice."

Oh great. I already have a handful of people always asking me if I need something or whatnots.

And about a day from now, I will have someone breathing down my neck every minute of the day.

Just what I needed to prove myself to others.


	2. The Boy with the Cold Eyes

**A/N: I was planning to update this again after a week. Haha...I can't help it. But I would like to thank the guest user who left me review! Your words _really _meant a lot to me:)...despite the fact that you are the only one...**

**Ok ok:) Thank you readers and followers:) I apologize for any grammatical errors that slipped out of my eye. Bear with it please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

The line went dead.

I tossed my phone under the pillow and slumped back down. It feels suffocating here. I need to get out.

I loosen the straps elevating my right leg. I clenched my jaw as I felt the pain coming back again. I gripped my leg as I brought it down to the floor, moving like a robot, doing it step by step. I spotted a pair of crutches at a corner of the room, practically waiting for me to get to it.

I gritted my teeth as I hopped towards it, standing on my good leg. I grabbed it at an arm's length and slid my hands on the bars.

I turned the doorknob and swung myself outside. Fortunately, there aren't any nurses around so I make my way towards the elevator, jamming the button leading to the rooftop level, my haven.

A guy to my right looks at me weirdly and I shoot him a look. He just smirked and went out when the elevator stops at his floor.

I shake my head. "Always stereotyping me."

_Ding_

I hopped out. A scowl falls over my face as I saw a tall guy standing near the railing, looking absently down the building.

"Hey, this is my place."

He acted as if he heard nothing. I huffed.

"Fine. Stay here. But I get the bench."

I started my way towards the bench and when I sat down, he merely tilted his head and muttered a 'hmph'.

The wind is strong and I looked in front, only to see the gorgeous setting sun, signaling the night to come. Closing my eyes, I let the wind take over my hair, scattering it to different directions and effectively messing it up.

I need to prove myself to others. I don't want to look weak. I don't want to look helpless. I need to look strong.

I was in my own world when I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I turned to my right, to the direction where the 'hmph' guy is, only to find his back faced to me.

_Must be my imagination._

"What are you doing here? You seem unfamiliar to me. And that rarely happens because of my constant trips to the hospital."

I got no reply except for the tilting of his head to the side. I noticed his shaking hands when he did this.

"Hey are you alright?" A sincere anxiety fills my voice.

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"You may be rude but I'm willing to listen." My selflessness takes over me again, and I can't help it. If there is one value that my father gives importance to the most, it's selflessness. That's why it was so important for him to instill it in his children. Well, whatever started young is hard to break.

The guy turned his head, immediately, as if in shock.

"Never had anyone to talk to before?" I teased him. I let out a chuckle.

"No...its just that-" he stopped himself in hesitation.

Silence fills between us, but I know better than to force him to talk.

He sighs. "No one has ever offered to listen to me before."

"Oh," was all I can say. But I did not dare give him a pitiful look.

I know, better than anyone, how it feels to be pitied. Other people may like it, but it just disgusts me. And my instincts told me this person feels the same way too.

"Well, you have one now." I try to laugh the awkwardness between us out. And I get a glimpse of a crooked smile when his face turned to the side.

He has dark hair that flows freely in the air, despite its obvious shortness. Full lips sketch his face. But I can't see his eyes. How unfortunate. He must have deep, intense eyes.

Right then, the intercom breaks in. 'Calling Ms. Beatrice Prior, please proceed to your room immediately.'

"Oh great. They caught me. That was rather fast."

I reached for my crutches sitting on the floor and started my way to the elevator.

I stopped abruptly, remembering the guy.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll see you if I can."

I waited for a response.

"Hmph."

I shivered. Not from the strong cold winds but by the way he said it. Just a simple sound can be unbelievably filled with such coldness. Just when I thought he was warming up to me...

I entered the elevator and when the doors were about to close, I feel his eyes burning into mine.

* * *

**R to R**

**Remember to Review! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts!:)**


	3. The Dauntless

**A/N: Hey, guys! I got another chapter for you! I actually have a confession...**

**I actually finished this chapter days ago but I haven't uploaded it at once. Hahaha...It's because I haven't edited it yet. And I'm not one to let my own grammatical errors go that easily.**

**So anyway, THANK YOU readers, followers and especially reviewers! You don't know how much you made me happy! As a present, this chapter is about thrice as long as the previous one!**

**I am actually not fond of specifying whose point of view a certain chapter belongs to. It's up to you readers to guess who it is.**

**-Chele**

**So, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy books.**

* * *

The Dauntless.

When people hear the name, they cower in fear. Just the sight of us can and will kill you. And I take that literally.

I tilted my head to my left as I walk through the training room, my eyes scrutinizing every trainee in the room. The moment my gaze lands on them, I know they can feel it, because I notice the stiffness that fills them, like I just turned them into ice.

I smirked as one initiate manages to land a knife on the board. It marks the starting point of being a killer.

Every member here, regardless if you're a girl or a boy, is trained to kill, to grow up void of emotions, most especially _pity_.

The Dauntless never pities. It is a mortal sin for us.

This place is crawling with sadistic people, that just as the sight of blood, gives them that monstrous hunger craving for more.

I never wanted to be one of them.

But I did.

I couldn't count with my fingers anymore the number of people I killed.

_I killed._

And I know that the most idiotic reason to do that, comes with it.

To do other persons' dirty jobs.

It disgusts me.

But I do it.

I wanted to escape.

You think it was easy right?

No is an understatement. Every member of the Dauntless took an oath before they finished initiation.

Once you got in, you can never get out.

Escaping means _death. _

And they will not even blink an eye on you once they slit your throat in seconds.

No one dared to. If there is one, most likely they ended up dead before they even crossed the gates leading outside.

I got myself in this and there is no turning back. I kill to save myself. Lives are ended to continue a life, my life.

I pulled up my right sleeve to reveal a scar on my wrist. A wound that was caused by him and was never healed. A wound that brought me here.

I ran away from home when I was child. I was tired of getting beaten up all over until I was numb.

I remember sleeping on the streets when Max, a Dauntless leader, took me in and brought me here. Raised me up as his own robot programmed to murder.

I didn't know then. And now, standing up seems like already a hard thing to do without the guilt eating me up. Without feeling the blood of my victims in my hands. Without having a flash of their face, begging for mercy before I kill them.

It's killing me inside out. But I don't care anymore. I'm not living anyway.

Breathing, but not living.

"Four."

I turned to the source of the voice.

_Four._

A killer's name.

"Max wants you in his office immediately." Lauren.

Lauren is my closest friend here. I grew up with her. We have this silent communication between us. I know we both despise what we've become of.

I nod in reply and automatically, Lauren takes charge of the trainees.

"If in the next minute, you still can't shoot a knife on that board, you will have failure written all over your petty face. And you know what failure means..."

Just as I was about to close the door, I hear her last words.

"Your death."

What started young is hard to break.

There is no turning back.

I try to prevent the shiver that went down my spine.

* * *

"Lauren told me you called for me."

Max turned around in his chair, the springs squeeking as he did. He held on a serious face, one void of emotions. He slightly pushed forward the white folder on his table. I walked towards him to get it.

"Two months at most."

No words were needed to explain what I had to do. I bowed to him in respect and went out of his office.

I opened the folder.

I am needed to kill someone again.

The person who wants this probably wants a fast, clean job. But what I wondered about is the time that person gave.

Two months? That's long.

I skim the contents of the file, reading the things that person wants to be achieved.

And I lift my eyes up at the top of the page, written in big bold letters.

My next kill.

**BEATRICE PRIOR**

* * *

Lauren places her lunch on the table and took a seat across from me. Soon, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene join us.

I barely hold the fork in my hand, thousands of things running in my mind, thoughts about my next kill.

_Beatrice Prior._

I tested the name on my lips. An Abnegation name.

Abnegation is a clan formed hundreds of years ago. An ancient bloodline of political leaders.

And I despise the fact that I was part of that clan ten years ago.

Until I joined the Dauntless.

_Is Marcus dead yet?_

Even his name on my lips brings up a bile of disgust at the mention of it.

"Hey Four, are you even listening?" Lauren breaks me out of my thoughts. Clearly, she was annoyed.

Everything came back to me then. The noise around the mess hall, the food being flicked over our table.

We may be sadistic animals but we can have our fun too.

"Lauren asked you what Max wanted," Uriah said beside Marlene as he stuffed his mouth with a bite from his burger.

"My next kill. Two months at most." I don't need to elaborate. They already understood what that means.

"Two months?!" Marlene exclaims, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Who?" I looked at Zeke and I am aware that I gave him a look whenever things got serious.

Shauna notices it.

"Oh come on. It's not that big of a deal anyway." Shauna waves her hand in front her face, dismissing it. There was a rule in Dauntless that the name of your next kill must remain unknown until you've completed that mission.

A rule that was not followed anyway. But still, you've got to be cautious.

I shrugged. "The daughter of a political leader. Beatrice Prior."

They nodded their heads in unison in response. For a minute everyone around the table was silent.

Lauren breaks it.

"So...how?"

"A personal bodyguard position. I'll be a mere servant for a month and then it's her end."

I hate the fact that I can talk simply about killing someone. I disgust myself. I have the stench of a killer.

The silence went back. And then, everybody separated ways.

* * *

I went to my apartment to prepare for my mission.

I pace around my place.

_Should I even bother packing up my clothes?_

All of my belongings are black and they might just catch on to who I am. Dauntless are known for wearing black clothes. Technically, everyone wears a little black in their clothing, but the way Dauntless wears black gives a whole new definition to it.

I decided to bring a few of my clothes, a gun and a pocket knife.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I reached for the door knob when somebody barged in.

I immediately brought my arm up to prevent the knife going straight through my heart.

"What the hell are you doing Lauren?"

I examined the wound. It was quite deep, considering the pressure she put on it. Blood gushes out of the wound and I ran for an old shirt in my closet, breathing deeply as I did so.

"It's for your own good!" Lauren exclaims as her hand holding the knife, stayed stiffly on her side.

"I don't fucking care about my own good."

"I want to end this. I know that's what you want, for your life to end and have an escape from all this shit that's been happening to your life."

I shoot a glare at her.

"I know you're not a cold-blooded murderer Four! I want you to suffer no more."

"You clearly don't know me at all, Lauren."

I lied. She knew what I wanted.

But I decided, there is no turning back.

I opened the door and just when I was about to close it, I heard her say it.

"I love you, Four."

I pretended to not have heard anything.

* * *

I bounced on the balls of my feet once I felt the slight vibration. The train is coming. Lights flashed in my peripheral vision and I took a step closer to the tracks.

I reached up for the handle and pulled myself up. I dropped my bag at one corner of the car and turned outside.

I blocked the blinding light from the sun with my hand as I squinted at the view. The ground stretched as far as I can see. The Dauntless sector is far away from all the buildings and the blinding lights, the civilized part of the city. We have to conceal ourselves from the people in Chicago.

We only socialize with them whenever it is necessary. Like a mission. But our identity shall remain unknown to them.

I have to wait a few more minutes before the ground turns green, filled with trees and wildlife.

The forest. It is what separates us from the civilized part of the city.

I noticed a drop of blood at my feet. I looked at the shirt wrapping my wound, already soaked with blood.

I have to drop by at a hospital before I lose too much blood.

When the train passed the gates of Chicago, I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the train, running a few more steps to regain my balance.

I walked through a dark alley and at the end of it, I find myself joining a crowd walking here and there, busy at a day's work. Some shoot me weird looks, considering my injury, but I ignore them.

Turning a corner, I find myself walking through a hospital clearly owned by Erudite Inc., a corporation owned by a know-it-all.

I lived long enough in this part of the city to know my way here.

I went towards the emergency room and a nurse, seeing the blood-soaked shirt on my arm, immediately offers assistance and led me to a bed and closed the curtains beside it.

Everything goes in a blur as I fell into a light slumber.

* * *

_"It's for your own good._"

_I shut my eyes tightly as I prepared to feel the pain he was about to inflict on me. I hear the swoop of the belt as he pulls it back._

I opened my eyes. I am now standing at the rooftop of the hospital after the nurse stitched up my wound. I took a deep breath as I lean on the railing and looked down. I felt myself gulp as I pulled my vision back up.

The sun was about to set. About half an hour from now, night will come.

And in a few hours, I have to go back to my past. My past in Abnegation.

I hear the elevator open._  
_

"Hey this is my place." I heard a female voice say, a few feet away from me.

I felt my eyebrows form a line on my forehead.

_Who does this kid think she is?_

I calmed myself down and decided to ignore her.

"Fine. Stay here. But I get the bench."

"Hmph."

I hear her steps as she went closer to the bench behind me. Silence fills the air and I turned around to check on her.

I was caught in a daze as my eyes landed on her. Her long wavy blonde hair plays with the wind and her eyes were closed, feeling the cold air.

I felt my mouth opened a little as I scanned her face. She's not pretty...

_She's breathtaking._

I felt the rapid beating of my heart. I gulp down. Not out of nervousness, but out of fear.

This feeling. It can't be. It _shouldn't _be.

I immediately turned around, away from her, before things get too far.

"What are you doing here? You seem unfamiliar to me. And that rarely happens because of my constant trips to the hospital."

I shook my head. I try to calm the beating of my heart. I am not allowed to feel this anymore. It only got me into trouble.

_I lost her._

_I lost her._

_I lost her._

My hands were shaking and I felt a shudder spreading throughout my body.

"Hey, are you alright?" Worry was evident in her voice. _Worry for me?_

"Nothing. Don't mind me." I forced myself to say.

"You may be rude but I'm willing to listen."

I turned my head in shock.

_No, just go away._

_ Please._

"Never had anyone to talk to before?"

I try to come up with an excuse. "No...its just that-"

I cut myself off. I shouldn't be talking to her.

Silence fills the air between us, but she stayed still.

I sighed. "No one has ever offered to listen to me before."

It was the truth anyway. Half of the truth.

Even Lauren, the person I am most close too, I have not opened up with. I still kept a wall between us.

But this girl, the moment she offered to listen, I wanted to reveal everything about myself to her.

But if she knew all about me, she would stay away from me.

_She should. She must stay away from me._

"Oh." was all she said.

I mentally slapped myself. I must have sounded pitiful.

"Well, you have one now."

She tried to laugh the awkwardness between us. Her laugh calmed me down and the corner of my lips turned up a little.

There was silence again.

Then I heard the intercom. 'Calling Ms. Beatrice Prior, please proceed to your room immediately.'

I froze at the mention of the name.

_Beatrice Prior._

_Beatrice Prior._

_Beatrice Prior._

_Please don't let it be her._

"Oh great. They caught me. That was rather fast."

I clutched the railings tightly. I was stiff all over.

I heard her footsteps, walking away from me.

The sounds stopped.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll see you if I can."

I felt myself breaking all over. Coldness took over me.

"Hmph."

I heard the elevator open. I turned to look at her before the door closes. And at that moment, our gazes met.

_Beatrice Prior_.

_I have to kill you._

* * *

**Please leave a review! It brightens up my day:)**


	4. Meeting My New Bodyguard

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got chapter four ready for you. Because I love you all so much, this one's a bit longer than the previous one. Did you know how ecstatic I was, the morning I saw the number of reviews you left? The story gained a lot of followers too, compared from the previous chapters.**

**I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I just want to hug you all! THANK YOU!**

**Just want to let you know that I update weekly. If it takes longer than usual, it's because I'm busy in school or some other personal reasons. Anyway...**

**Guess whose POV this is:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent, just to make it clear.  
**

* * *

After two days, I insisted my father to bring me home already, fairly convincing him after I walked with my crutches, barely limping.

Well it was useless nonetheless, because he insisted that I go around in a wheel chair.

I blew my fringes out of my face in frustration as my mother wheeled me towards our house. The two maids greeted us as we made our way in.

Andrew Prior. My father.

My father is a political leader, one that holds a high status in the local government of Chicago. We live in a fairly big house but not so large like the mansions that you see rich people with. Despite the power my father holds, he doesn't let it get to his head. He provided us with what we only needed. He is a very reasonable man, always thinking over things, no matter how small they are. Risks are very much not worth for him.

When we made it in the living room, I saw my father sitting on one of the white sofas. His legs were crossed as he held a newspaper in front of him.

His image displayed on the front page catches my eye.

If my father is featured in a headline news, I was very sure the way he got there was because of all the wrong reasons.

Lies.

I cleared my throat and he was startled by this, judging by the way his shoulders jumped.

"Hello father." I smiled at him and he walks towards me to give me a hug.

He pulled away and puts a kiss on my forehead.

"Welcome back, Beatrice," he greeted me with a small smile and he held my mother's hand, acknowledging her. "Feeling alright?"

"I would do fine without the wheelchair," I blurt out suddenly. My mother gives me a look. I closed my mouth.

"It was a deal, case closed." He immediately dismisses the topic and goes back to the place he was sitting on a while ago.

"So about your bodyguard..." I know that he knows I don't like having a bodyguard even one bit.

It makes me look weaker.

"Father, please." I pleaded him. Maybe I can convince him to not give me a bodyguard.

"Beatrice," he says firmly, "You got into an accident again. For the _sixth _time _this _month. Should I wait to go through drastic measures until you get in a serious one? You know I don't like taking risks."

Well, maybe not.

"Fine," I huff in defeat, "But not in school."

I don't want Peter and his crew laughing at me for being followed by my knight in shining armor. Yeah right.

"No, he will come with you everytime you leave the house."

"But dad-"

"No." I was about to open my mouth in protest. "And that's final."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms across my chest. I know I'm being childish, but this is not the time for thinking about being mature. Especially when my father is not being one.

"Beatrice," my mother starts and she slowly moves in front of me. "Please understand your father. He's doing this for your own good."

She looks at me and I avoided her gaze. "I just want to go up."

She just nods. She started pushing my wheel chair.

"You will meet him tomorrow morning." I heard my father say.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, going off. I immediately turned it off and covered my head with my pillow.

I don't want to get up. This morning I will meet my brand new bodyguard.

_Gee, I can't wait._

Someone knocks on the door.

"Beatrice, take a shower already. Your father and your bodyguard are already waiting for you downstairs. Call me when you're ready." I hear silence after that and I knew my mother already went down.

Maybe I'll just stay here until that bodyguard of mine becomes pissed off and backs out. Then my father will give up and let me have my way.

But I know that can't happen.

With a groan, I pushed myself up and fixed my bed. I limped towards the bathroom. My injury was not that serious. They really exaggerated about it.

I did everything in a daze, putting on a baggy gray shirt and some fit jeans. I finally decided to walk out of my room and face my fate.

At the top of the stairs, I saw my parents talking to a guy-wait- I get a bodyguard that is a _guy_?

I don't have anything against that, but I predicted it to be a woman at least...

and a bit _older _than me. Like thirty or something.

This guy just looks like around eighteen.

I held on to my crutches on one arm, hold the railing on the other, and started slowly down the stairs.

My mother, seeing me, immediately helps me and I roll my eyes.

"Mother, I don't need any help," I muttered to her. But she insisted and held my clutches for me, holding onto my free arm.

When we make it to the living room, I glanced at the guy and observed him. He looks familiar.

I searched my head if I aleady met him, but none came to mind. Just a misconception, maybe.

Short black hair, deep blue eyes that stared right at me and full lips.

_He's handsome._

I shook my thoughts off of my head and turned to my father.

"Beatrice, I'd like you to meet Four, your bodyguard." Father motions to him.

I barely nodded my head in acknowledgement. I am not ecstatic about this.

And I should make him know about it as early as now.

He nodded his head slightly in return.

I guess we both are.

Father coughed to rid of the awkwardness. "Four will be living with us now so he can go with you whenever you leave the house."

I don't have the energy to argue with him anymore. It's useless anyway.

"We'll be leaving you two to...to get to know each other." My mother smiles at me, holds my hand and walked away with father after he kissed me on my forehead.

I stayed on my seat, sitting stiffly as I play with my hands.

Never in my life have I thought that my hands were the most interesting things in the world.

But right now, they are.

"What happened to you?" He's starting a conversation.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking if I should answer or not.

I decided to answer. He'll be with me for who knows how long anyway.

"Got into an accident." I didn't bother elaborating.

"Why?" He looks like he didn't care at all, but his voice exudes curiosity.

"Uhmmm..." I hesitated again.

_Should I lie?_

"I uh...tried to ride a motorcycle," I looked away, "and fell."

"Well, that was rather careless. How could you fall?" He smirked and I glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try." The nerve of this guy!

He laughed as I crossed my arms and huffed.

* * *

I opened the door slowly, careful to not make any noise as I did so. I looked to my right and spotted Four's door. It was quiet. He must be asleep already.

_Perfect._

I reached for my crutches leaning against the wall and limped my way towards the stairs.

I really am giving myself a hard time. But I've got to get out of this house. It's suffocating me.

I wore a long-sleeved dress that is fit at the top with a full skirt that goes down slightly above my knee. I also put on some doll shoes in favor of my injured leg.

If I was going to Christina's party, I have to dress up good enough for her.

I was able to go outside in a few minutes without any disturbances.

I hopped my way to the car when I felt somebody behind me.

"Where are you going?"

I jumped in surprise at the deep voice and turned around.

I find myself facing Four and I instinctively took a step backward.

His hair was a mess and his white shirt, that was beneath his suit a while ago was a bit crumpled, untucked with the top part unbuttoned, showing his collarbone. He was devastatingly handsome.

I gulped. I've been looking at him longer than necessary.

"Uh- I was just going outside. You know, hang out with friends...?" I laughed awkwardly, hoping he can take that as a good enough excuse.

"At the middle of the night?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "Give me the keys."

He held out his hands. I was dumbfounded.

"I'll drive you there."

I immediately gave him my keys and he helped me get to the car. I shivered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, supporting me.

I get inside the car and he puts my crutches on the backseat. I can still feel his arm ghosting around me.

He hops into the driver's seat and starts up the car.

"Where?"

I looked at him blankly.

"Where will you go?" He asks again, irritated.

"Geez, Mr. Impatient. I'll tell you when to turn left or right."

He just nods.

Minutes later, we pulled up in front of a big mansion.

Christina is a rich girl. Her parents own a large corporation of chains of five-star hotels in Chicago named Candor Corp.

She was my childhood friend. Nobody believes that really, as we were complete opposites. She's loud, I'm reserved. She loves partying and I don't.

And that's the reason I grimaced at the sight I saw.

Teenagers were getting wasted in their backyard and I hear the loud music blasting from their speakers.

_Oh, Christina, you never change._

I looked at Four and I saw him staring blankly at the mansion.

"You're going there?" he asks, a bit incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he just looked away.

"I'll just wait here." He unbuckles his seatbelt as I smiled at him.

I laughed. "Do you think I'll just let you stay in here when I'm having fun?" The having fun part was a lie.

_Why am I being friendly with this guy anyway?_

I reached for my crutches at the back and slapped his arm.

"Come on." I chuckled as I get out of the car. I struggled a bit getting out because of my leg.

He immediately comes to my aid and held out a hand for me.

I bit my lip. I'm being weak again.

I did not move for a minute.

But he helped me anyway.

I tried to get it off my head. _You will need help sometimes._

He slipped his arm around my shoulder again and I try to prevent myself from shivering despite the warmth his body is exuding.

I looked at him and feeling my gaze, he also looks at me.

We stood there in front of Christina's large oak doors, just looking into each other's eyes.

A minute passed, no one moves.

I search his eyes for something. His eyes were deep, as if anytime, I could drown in it. I am aware of how close we are, but I didn't move. If anything, I wanted our distance to disappear.

He breaks his stare. I coughed up and looked away, rubbing my arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

He removes his arm from my shoulder and I frowned a bit.

_Why am I like this?_

Someone opens the door.

"Tris!"

I turned around just when Christina hugged me. She smells of alcohol. I scrunched up my nose at the smell.

"You're leg is still injured, right? Why are you here? And don't tell me because you want to party." She knows me so well.

"I needed to get out of the house."

Her eyes turned into tiny slits, scrutinizing me, just like what she always does when she's deciding whether I was telling the truth or not.

"You know I'm telling the truth." She chuckles but stopped when she noticed Four beside me.

"Well, you finally got yourself a boyfriend?" Christina asks suggestively, her eyebrow raising a bit.

I feel my cheeks heating up and I hear Four beside me cough to rid of the tension.

"He's my uh..." Should I tell her? "...bodyguard...?"

My answer came out as a question.

"That's what you get for that. I'm not arguing with your dad this time, girl. You're too much of a daredevil!" she exclaims, raising her hands in effect.

"Nice to meet you Four!" She smiles at him and holds out a hand. Four just stares at it.

I whispered behind Christina's ear. "He's not very friendly."

Christina immediately tucks her hand away, a bit embarrassed. "I see."

She laughs a bit awkwardly and lets us in.

"Make yourself feel welcome. Party's in our yard." She points out to her right and disappears, leaving Four and me alone...with wasted teenagers making out at every corner I can spot.

I can feel the ground thumping, the vibrations coming from the music blasting from the speakers outside. Christina's house turned into a wasted night club. I silently gagged at the sight.

I clenched the bars of my crutches and sat on the only free sofa Christina had in the living room. Others were occupied by a couple making out. I mentally cringed.

My eyes passed to Four who just stood there looking at me. It was awkward.

"Uhmm..." I was not really sure of what to say to him. "You can do whatever you want. I'll stay here."

He just nodded and took a step towards the yard, unsure of what to do. But his hesitation vanished when I saw him disappeared into the yard.

I sighed.

_What was I thinking anyway?_

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

Al.

Al. Someone I've been in class with since fifth grade.

Al. Someone who has a crush on me since fifth grade.

He's a good guy, but I can't like someone like him. He's too...

_sluggish._

He offered me a drink. I looked at it blankly.

"Come on. Try it." He urged me, bringing the cup closer to me. I cringed my nose up in disgust at the smell.

"Sorry. I don't drink." I put my hands up in front of me, pushing the cup away from me.

_Are we even allowed to drink this?_

"Something to get your mind off to."

I thought for a minute. Maybe, it's time for me to try something new. I took it with hesitation and brought my lips to the brim of the cup.

I felt a burning sensation in my throat as I gulp it down. It tasted weird but I took another sip.

"This is..." I stopped, trying to find the words to say. "Good."

He smiles, a perfect row of shiny white teeth showing.

He started talking probably about his action figures or something. I wasn't really listening. I kept nodding my head though when necessary.

I looked around. Four was nowhere in sight. I keep taking sips at my drink, shuddering as I felt the burning sensation hit my throat.

I find myself asking Al for another.

Then we were there, talking and talking. Everything went by a blur, really.

I remember being taken upstairs to a room. My mind was hazy. I can't think of any logical thoughts.

But when I felt someone's lips trailing kisses across my face, I panicked.

But it was hard to move. The boy was strong. He was pinning me down.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he holds me tighter. I can't do anything but cry.

I sobbed and the person stopped.

My vision was blurred with tears and I heard a door being opened forcefully.

I see Four.

Then my vision turned into black.

* * *

**Please leave a review:) It makes me happy to see my readers' opinions:) **


	5. What She Saw I

**A/N: Yes! I got another update for you! It's a little late though because I had a busy week.** **And this chapter is shorter also, because I cut it in half because I thought it was too long. **

**To the guest reviewer who commented that I got clutches spelled wrong, thank you for pointing that out. Because I honestly was not aware that it was spelled like crutches. Haha...sorry about that. I'll edit it when I have the time.**

**Readers, follower, reviewers, THANK YOU THANK YOU so much. I love you all:) **

**I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY AFTER THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**.

* * *

My vision turned red when I saw someone on top of her, straddling her.

A growl escapes from my throat as I ran towards this bastard pushing him away from her.

He falls with a thud on the floor and I jumped on top of him, pinning him down. I threw a punch across his face and blood immediately draws out of his nose at the impact. I threw my hard-clenched fist on the other side, cutting his lip in the process.

I am furious.

I felt out of control.

I can't stop myself.

My fists grew numb on the severity of the punches I threw on him.

I don't care.

I have to kill him.

_Kill him._

_He touched her._

I was in a daze as I swing my fists repeatedly across his face.

I see his swollen lips moving. Mumbling something I can't understand.

His voice was hoarse already and I stopped and stared at him.

He's pleading for mercy.

But I barely hear him. His words did not register in my mind.

I caught sight of his eyes.

'_Please don't kill me.'_

I shut my eyes tightly, shutting out the painful memories and screamed my lungs out.

_'This is for your own good.'_

_'Don't kill me.'_

_'Have mercy on me.'_

_'Please, I still have a family counting on me.'_

But those people that I killed; I didn't let them finish.

Guilt didn't reach me then.

I was void of everything around me.

I didn't hesitate when I slashed their throats in seconds.

So why should I let this guy breathe his last air when he pleaded for mercy?

_My_ mercy?

I stood up quickly on the side and kicked his body with full force. He went rolling to the wall at the impact.

I felt adrenaline pumping in my veins. I started breathing heavily.

Whatever logical thoughts left me when I saw him move.

When I set my eyes on my prey,

_I kill it._

Darkness surrounded me and for a moment, all I see is him.

I reach for my pocket knife in my pants to finish him...

When she touched my hand.

It was not something rough or hard. It was gentle.

She was holding me and I could barely feel the sensations traveling throughout my body except the one where she placed her hand on.

A simple light gesture from her.

Enough to stop me from killing him.

I looked back at her and saw tears flowing from her eyes, pleading,

_Begging_ me to stop.

I felt a tightening in my chest.

I am a monster.

* * *

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down on my face. I brought up my hands and catch sight of my cut-up knuckles.

_I almost killed him._

And Tris saw it.

Maybe she was not sober enough to process what was going on.

But she saw it.

_I must have looked like a monster to her._

_A predator about to kill his prey to satisfy his hunger._

I turned off the shower the moment the water turned cold.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and turned to get out of the bathroom, but stopped when I saw my reflection.

I stared right through myself.

These eyes... this face...

They belong to a monster.

_Like me._

I opened the door of the bathroom and my wet feet soon touch the carpeted floor.

They gave me a room right next to hers. It was meant for one person only, considering the small closet at the corner and a bed enough for me to fit in. My black watch sat on a small wooden table beside my bed and a full length mirror stood beside the closet. I caught sight of my bag hanging on a hook stuck to the door.

I rummaged the closet for something to wear and find a white shirt I bought a day ago, after I left the hospital, along with some other non-dauntless looking clothes.

I sat on the bed, my hair dripping wet. I stared at my hands.

_Can I really kill her?_

I felt my heartbeat picking up speed, the moment I realized the thought that just crossed my mind.

Did I just think of that?

_Did I just think twice of killing someone_?

No. I've already made up my mind, right from the moment I saw her name on the folder Max gave me.

She should be scared of me.

She should fear me.

Because soon, I will be the one to end her life.

I came here for a reason.

To kill her.

And that should never change.

* * *

I hesitated for a while on whether I should open the door or not.

Is she awake?

I doubt it. She was dead drunk last night.

I fought over with myself before turning the knob, slightly opening the door. The creak of the door opening was eerie in the silent hallway, considering that it was about three in the morning.

I opened it just wide enough for me to get in. I walked towards her, laying on a wide bed with her back against me.

She was still wearing that dress.

She must have smelled of alcohol still.

I stood there, watching her shoulders rise and fall as she breathe. I looked around.

Her room is twice as large as mine, but it's not too spacious. Just enough for a few necessities like a study table at one side beside her window, a wooden closet with a full length mirror beside it and a bedside table right by her bed, where a digital alarm clock stands.

It was almost like mine, with a few personalizations in it. I looked closer at a cork board pinned beside her study table. Attached to it were pictures of her with different people, friends maybe. A tanned girl with dark hair that I recognize as her friend from the party, I think her name was Christina, stands with her in one picture, together with a boy with blonde hair and pale skin. Another picture, I realized as a family picture, is stuck behind it. It was a little old, considering that Tris was still about six years old in the picture.

They looked happy. Her mother, Natalie carries her in her arms while a little boy, who is a bit older than her, stands beside her father, holding his hand. That must be her brother. Her parents mentioned him when they were talking to me yesterday.

But there was another girl that wasn't mentioned before to me, that I hadn't gotten a clue of.

Marcus was friends with her father before, but I never bothered to introduce myself to them nor get to know them.

Marcus. He was always connected with everything that has happened to me.

_Can't there just be a time when he can leave me alone? Even in just my memories?_

The unknown girl stood between her parents. She was about fifteen years old by that time in the picture.

If she was also a Prior, why wasn't I able to see her? Or more importantly...

Why was she never mentioned by anyone of the Priors?

It definitely sparked my curiosity but it was none of my business.

_And it never will be._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw her change her position and face the other side.

I can't control the urge to kneel beside her and carress her face, to make sure she was okay.

I clench my fists.

I try to convince myself that even if I do that, it will not mean anything.

_It will never mean anything._

So to prove it, I find myself walking towards the side she was facing and kneel in front of her.

I run my fingers on her face.

Her cheeks were stained with the mascara she was wearing a while ago. It dried already, together with her tears.

I felt my heartbeat speeding up. I pull my hands away.

I gulped.

_This doesn't mean anything._

I have to repeat it many times before my fingers found their way to her face again. I move them to her hair, running along the tangles it made as she slept.

I saw her eyes moving, but they remain closed.

Was she dreaming about what happened?

She was starting to whimper.

"No. Stop. Please...Al..."

I clenched my jaw. She was having a nightmare about that bastard.

"No. Please stop."

I felt my chest tightening.

_She didn't deserve what happened to her._

_She doesn't deserve this._

She was beginning to jerk a little.

"Tris... Shhh..." I tried caressing her face to stop her nightmare.

I absentmindedly moved closer, touching our foreheads together.

_This doesn't mean anything._

"It's okay." I kissed her forehead. "I'm here."

_This doesn't mean anything_.

"Shhh...I'm here."

I pulled her head to rest on my shoulder and bury my face into her hair.

_This doesn't mean anything._

Soon, her jerking stopped, together with her whimpers.

I find it unbelievably hard to pull away from her, but I do, and put a considerable distance between us.

What I did...

They didn't mean anything.

* * *

**So as I said, I have something important to say. Yes...**

**Since this is the half of the original chapter, you know I finished it already right? But it's not yet edited so I'll say this...**

**The day I get my 10th review for this chapter, I will upload the next chapter as fast as I can for you guys. **

**So if tomorrow, I get my 10th review for this chapter, most probably, you will be able to read the next chapter tomorrow. Haha... And to make you more excited about it, here's a sneak peak:**

_I was still frozen from what she did. I felt my rapid heartbeat in my chest, my head aching a little because of the thousands of thoughts running through my mind._

_I looked at the door of her bathroom and I felt myself gulp down._

_It wouldn't be any good if she continued doing that._

**So, please leave a review!:) Please do make my wish come true;)**


	6. What She Saw II

**A/N: Hey guys! We meet again so soon. I woke up early today for a morning jog when I logged in and was overwhelmed to find out that I got my tenth review so soon.**

**Do you know how much I love you? :) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**I want to do shoutouts but I don't want you to wait long for this chapter. Maybe in the next chapters I'll do it!:)**

**Again, thank you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

I sat up on the bed and checked the time. It was 6:30 in the morning.

Tris has to go to school today.

I doubt that she's up right now. Considering how drunk she was last night, enough to almost let someone rape her, she might wake up at about two in the afternoon. I know because that's what happened the first time I got drunk back in Dauntless.

But if she doesn't want her parents, most especially her father, to catch on what she had been up to last night, she should wake up now.

_Why do I even care?_

Nah, it will be for my own benefit anyway. I don't want to destroy my morning with bickerings between the Priors.

Grunting, I pull myself from the bed, fixing the sheets after I do so. I walked towards the bathroom to wash my face, getting the sleep out of my system.

I felt a slight headache coming through, considering the fact that I had a few drinks too last night.

I opened the door of my room to go to hers, which is right beside mine.

I hesitated on knocking. She probably wouldn't hear it anyway.

I turned the door knob and opened the door, got in and closed it behind me.

She was sleeping like a sloth. Her hair was all over the place and her arms was sprawled on her bed.

I felt a chuckle coming from my throat at the sight.

Controlling a smile, I walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little.

The chill that I felt when I touched her, didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, wake up."

She groaned and turned away from me.

_Oh great, now I have to be her maid too?_

I shake her agin, this time, a little harder.

She didn't budge. I even hear a soft snore coming from her.

"I said wake up!" I pushed her this time, maybe a little too hard because she fell from the bed.

I coughed to get rid of the laugh about to come out from me. I stared at her figure on the floor.

"Ouch! What's your problem?" She was irritated. I smirked.

Without speaking, I point at the digital clock on her bedside table. I crossed my arms in front of me, raising an eyebrow at her. Her gaze followed where my finger pointed, and after a minute, her eyes widened, realizing what I meant.

"If you don't want any of this to be known by your parents, you better get up now. I don't want any bickerings from your family this early in the morning."

Worry etched her face as she scrambled up and fixed her bed. She limped towards her bathroom but stopped in the process, turning back to me.

"Wait." She looked up, hesitating before saying another word. I turned my head to her.

"You wouldn't tell them, right?" Her blue eyes pleaded at me. I gulped and avoided her gaze.

"It depends..." I thought of what to say. "on which I would benefit more."

Her eyes widened, and a smile forms on her lips. She hopped with her good foot towards me and surrounded me with her arms.

I stayed stiff in shock, my arms frozen at either side of mine as she held me tighter.

She finally let go, and her smile widened even more.

"Thank you!"

She limped back towards the bathroom and closed the door. I hear the shower on, seconds later.

I was still frozen from what she did. I felt my rapid heartbeat in my chest, my head aching a little because of the thousands of thoughts running in my mind.

I looked at the door of her bathroom and I felt myself gulp down.

It wouldn't be any good if she continued doing that.

* * *

_Now, I become her driver._

"Uhmmm..." I hear her say. "You know, I can drive for myself. And you should've stayed back in the house."

She was fiddling with her fingers as she said that, a blush seeming to creep up her cheeks. I felt the corner of my lips lift up a little.

But as soon as I felt that coming, I stopped myself.

"You think you can drive with that leg? And your father specifically said that I go to school with you despite the fact that I didn't dream of chaperoning someone, _especially a _sixteen year old."

I hear her groan and I smirked at her, keeping my eyes on the road. I turned a corner and we stopped in front of The Hub, a tall black building, that serves as a school for students in Chicago.

I looked at her. She was still staring at her fingers.

I find it odd that she didn't even show a bit fear to me,because of what she saw last night. She was probably too drunk to remember anyway.

_Is it good..._

_Or bad?_

I saw her reach for her crutches at the back seat and I opened the door to my side to help her get out of the car.

I walked to her side and held out my arm for her. She didn't take it so I immediately pull it back.

I keep staring at her as she gathered her things from her seat.

She was ignoring me.

"Hey."

She barely looked at me, just turned her head to the side. "What?" She's avoiding my gaze.

_What happened?_

"Uhhh..." I try to think of what to say. "I-i'll just wait for you here."

For a moment there was silence. She cleared her throat.

"Sure." And with that, she walked away.

_Did I do something?_

I watched her walk with little difficulty with a crutch on her right side. Soon, she disappeared into the building.

* * *

I was leaning on the car, waiting for Tris to go out of the building. I kept my sight on the entrance of the building, just in case she slips out of my view.

I looked at my watch. It was past five already and she was supposed to get out half an hour ago.

_Where could that girl be?_

The crowd pushing past the glass doors is thinning as time passed, and soon, I find myself staring at the empty space on the stairs.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I roamed my sight around the place.

It's nearing six now.

_That stupid girl._

She was not walking normally yet, so I doubt that she's out of the hub at this time.

_But what if someone kidnapped her?_

_Then brought her somewhere isolated and..._

I gulped and I felt my eyebrows starting to form a line on my forehead.

_Do what that bastard almost did to her?_

I immediately got in the car and started it.

Speeding down the road, I looked in all places of where she might be. I already passed by a park and find myself driving towards the Priors' house.

I pulled up in their driveway and immediately opened the door. I ran inside only to find the two maids cleaning around the house. They looked at me oddly and put a stop to what they're doing.

Catching my breath, I asked them, "Is Tris home already?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

I ran back to the car and grabbed the handle open. I pushed myself inside and pulled out of the driveway.

I drove back to The Hub and ran towards the entrance, only to get blocked by a security guard.

"What are you doing here? All students went home already."

I stopped and thought of what to respond.

"My uhhh..." I paused.

_What is Tris to me anyway?_

_Is she a friend? _

_Someone less than that?_

_Or someone more than that?_

"A girl," That's safer. I was surprised to release the breath that I've been holding. "Her name is Beatrice Prior. I'm waiting for her."

_Do I want my next kill to be someone more than a friend?_

The guard raises his eyebrow and scrunches his face up, searching his mind if he knows her, or might have seen her at least.

"Prior? The daughter of Andrew Prior?"

I nodded my head.

Her father is a political leader so everyone must have known of him.

"Yeah. Long blonde hair, has a small thin frame." I raised my eyebrows as I wait for his answer.

"Oh..." his eyes glint as he remembers something. "I saw her go with a boy there, at the park around the corner. "

_A boy? _

_Together with her..._

_At a park?_

The thought makes me cringe and I frowned.

_What is she doing with a boy?_

I nodded my head and ran back to the car, my breath catching in small intervals. I felt something rising in me, but I'm not quite sure what it is.

I drove to the park i passed by a while ago and I scrutinized the place.

At first sight, the park looks empty. But when you look more carefully, you can catch sight of a boy and a girl sitting on the swing set.

I stopped the car and turned off the engine. I went out and walked closer to them.

About a few yards away from them, I was certain that the girl was Tris...

Together with a boy about her age.

Countless thoughts entered my head all at once and I stood behind the tree to watch them.

I can't hear what they're talking about from my place.

I then hear a laugh from Tris and that overwhelming feeling rises within me again.

Soon I become irritated after a minute of their flirtings and ha-ha-has.

I find myself breathing in and out deeply as I took long strides towards them.

"Let's go home." I didn't bother if it sounded like a command or something displeasing to her.

My worry for whatever could have happened to her disappeared when I found out that all this time she was flirting with a guy.

She turned to him and muttered something I can't hear to his ear. They both giggled and I rolled my eyes.

_How disgustingly sweet._

She bid him goodbye and was about to walk to me when that guy engulfed her in his arms.

She seemed surprise because I saw her eyes widened and her hands stayed stiffly on her side.

But soon, she patted his back and pulled away slowly.

I have to control the anger rising in me and I clench my fists.

I could almost vomit at the sight.

Grunting, I took her hand and dragged her with me towards the car, not caring if she was limping.

"Hey! Will you slow down?" She sounded irritated.

Well, I am too.

I walked faster and stopped when we got to the car. She pulled her hand away from me roughly and I frowned at the empty feeling left in my own hand.

"What's your problem?"

I feel like I'm about to explode. I just want to throw her off a cliff.

I can't stop myself from bursting at her.

"My problem? I've been waiting for you back in The Hub for a long time and I got worried that you still weren't going out after an hour!" I breathe in and out heavily and her eyes widened at my outburst.

"Only to find out that you were flirting with that guy?!" I sound exasperated. I don't care. I feel extreme annoyance at her.

"He's just my friend!" She shouted back and her arms flail on her sides.

"It sure didn't look like it!"

Her face contorted in anger. I clenched my fists hardly until they turned pale.

Then she sighed and put her hands out.

"You know what? Think what you like to think. You don't even care about what I say!"

She was limping away from me and following my instincts, I grabbed her hand, afraid to lose her again.

"I was just worried." I looked down and avoided her gaze. Feeling the electricity on our joined hands.

My rapid heartbeat drums against my chest.

"Let's just go home." She said it softly and I gulped.

I lifted my gaze to her and we looked at each other.

I see her eyes looking through me deeply. She was searching for something in me through my eyes.

I looked away again, afraid of what she may find behind them.

Afraid that she may find something behind them, that will make her fear me.

Right here, right now, I want her close to me.

I heaved a sigh.

Fear starts to rise in me.

I was starting to care about this girl.

* * *

**I want to do this consecutive chapter update frenzy again, but sadly I don't have the time right now. Maybe next time again!**

**You know I appreciate your reviews so much, so please do leave one for me!:)**

**Thank you for the nice things you have said to me in the past chapter! I'll do my best in the next one.:**)


	7. Believing Him

**A/N: Hey guys! I missed you. It has been a busy week for me, as usual, and I really worked hard in editing this chapter. :) I can't do shout outs right now because I'm so tired and I just want some decent sleep. But writing has become my happy pill right now. Hahaha... So I'm really looking forward to what you have to say in your reviews.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Reading, following, favorites, and especially reviews...Thank you!:)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**_I made up Nora and Misha for this chapter though. They really don't exist in the book._

* * *

"It felt good when I punched him."

I breathe in the fresh air around us and a laugh escapes from me. The wind blows my hair as Robert pushes the swing I was on.

I propelled into the air by the force he put. I was laughing carelessly and I release my hold from the chains, not bothering if I fall from he swing.

Robert, seeing this, got hold of the swing and steadied me back to him.

"You really are a daredevil Beatrice." He was frowning. But barely after a second, his carefree smile painted his face again.

Robert has been my childhood friend ever since. He is a good guy, maybe too good. He always follows orders from anyone, like a good puppy. That's why my father found out about my little accident.

But I didn't hold a grudge against him. I can never hate him.

If there is someone you could always rely on making you feel better, you can definitely go to him.

I used to have a crush on him back to our childhood days. But now, I realize it was a petty crush.

Because I can never love a guy like him.

As a friend, yes.

But something more than that...no.

Like Christina and I, we contradict each other too. He was always peaceful, a play-safe guy.

But I'm not.

That's why I punched Al in the face a while ago.

He might be scared about it.

But I felt good.

_Really_ good.

I didn't care if he already has all those bruises on his face, which I really don't know where they came from.

_Yet, I had the feeling that I do..._

The newly placed bruise on his cheek matched with the other discolored parts of his face.

That traitor deserved it.

_I thought he was my friend._

But did he really think that I would play the weak girl, who got scared from being almost raped by him?

If he truly knew me from all the years we've been together as friends, he thought wrong.

I will keep my head high.

If I can, I want to crush him.

_Ruin him._

But it seems like the person who beat the hell out of him, resulting to those bruises, did that already.

I felt my lips forming a smirk.

"Robert." I called for him and he turned back to me, his light hair messed by the wind.

"Uhmm..." I didn't really know why I called out to him.

We looked at each other then burst into laughter simultaneously.

I can hear our loud laughter filling the empty park.

I love having these moments with him. Laughing without any reason. Feeling free.

Our laughter died down. We looked at each other again.

And burst out into another fit of laughter.

"O-okay, this h-has to st-stop." He held his stomach with his right arm and put out his other hand to me.

"I don't really know why we're laughing this hard." I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled out to him.

He proceeds to sit down on the swing beside mine. The setting sun paints a shadow at the side of his face. His freckles became more visible at this time.

My friend is handsome, I know. Several girls from the Hub gave me grudging looks whenever I stay close to him.

"Beatrice, please be more careful." He turned his eyes to me, and that was the first time I felt conscious under his gaze. I looked away not because I felt something for him. I already got over that years ago.

But there was something else he was giving off through his eyes.

One that I know I can never give him back.

"I want you to stay safe. Do it for me," his voice was low, "Even only as a friend."

I felt regret when he said those last words.

I laugh softly. "I'll try...as a friend."

I looked at him. He smiled...sadly.

We both know clearly that we can never become something more than friends.

I felt something move behind us. I turned around and I realized it's a someone.

"Let's go home." I heard him say.

I find Four standing behind us, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. The boy I've been avoiding for the past hours, the reason why I came with Robert to the park.

I felt embarrassed by what I did to him in the morning. I can't look at him properly after that.

I gulped.

_I have no other choice._

_I can't avoid him forever._

I know I can't argue with him because he's right. I should go home. My father will be at home any minute now. And I don't want another punishment from him, especially if he finds out that I punched someone in the face.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness there were no teachers around when I did that.

I turned to Robert and put my mouth next to his ear.

"I have to go. Someone's already furious with me." I smiled and he laughed, the awkward atmosphere between us minutes ago vanished. I was thankful at that.

I bid him goodbye and was about to turn to get my bag on the ground when he engulfed me in a hug.

Robert always has been a touchy guy. Not in a way you'll be disgusted by it, but in a way you show you are comfortable with someone. But I was never like that, so that's why I stayed stiff in his arms and slowly pat his back to at least return his hug. He slowly released me and I chuckled.

I felt Four pulling me away from him, dragging me with him. I was not able to get my crutches and I limped to keep up with him.

I was tripping over my feet and I felt irritated at his irrational actions. "Hey, will you slow down?"

He seemed to not have heard me and walked faster towards the car.

When we got there, I pulled my hand roughly away from him, annoyed.

"What's your problem?" I know I show a scowl on my face.

The moment he heard my question, I saw his jaw clenched and his eyebrows formed a line on his forehead. He was breathing deeply.

But I didn't expect to hear what he says next.

"My problem? I've been waiting for you back in the hub for a long time! I got worried because you still weren't going out after an hour past five! Only to find out that you were flirting with that guy?!" he screamed his lungs out at me.

_He was worried? For me?_

I shook the thoughts off.

"He's just my friend!" I shouted back at him and flailed my arms out.

I'm not denying it. He's really just my friend!

"It sure didn't look like it!"

What the heck is this guy saying? He was making irrational conclusions based on what he saw a while ago.

I feel his furious gaze at me and I sighed.

If he was going to be like this, I know I have no chance in winning this argument.

"You know what? Think what you like to think. You don't even care about what i say!"

I shook my head and limped away from him. I felt annoyed at what he did.

But all that annoyance I feel vanished, when he held my hand, so gently.

I feel a shudder going up from my hand, traveling through my whole body. I stared at him.

"I was just worried." He muttered almost inaudibly, but I heard it clearly. He avoided my gaze and looked down.

_This guy. _

_Being with him is like riding on a roller coaster of emotions._

I sighed. "Let's just go home."

He lifted his gaze and looked at me.

I stared right through his eyes. I felt my knees buckling at how intense they were.

I try to hold my gaze firmly and search through his eyes. I want to hold his face. But I stop myself and hold back.

_What are you thinking of?_

Before I can find anything behind those eyes, he looked away again and I heard him heave a sigh.

_Four,_

_You don't know what you can do to me._

* * *

Four and I arrived home just before the clock on our wall strikes seven.

i looked around and sigh in relief when I found the house empty, except for Sarah, one of our two maids cleaning around the room.

"Nora, where's Misha?"

She looks up at me from wiping the coffee table and points to the kitchen.

She smiles at me, "Misha's cooking dinner."

I nodded my head and she returned to what she's doing. Later, she went into the kitchen and helped Misha prepare dinner.

I limped towards the stairs and I feel four's hand holding onto my arm, supporting me.

"I can do this by myself. It's okay."

A scowl returns to his face.

"Will you just stop being stubborn and just accept help when someone offers it to you?"

I huffed. I felt my eyebrows forming a line on my forehead.

"Then what? Depend on others for the rest of my life?"

"Accepting help from others doesn't mean you already depend on others."

"It makes me look weak, as if I can't do anything by myself. I feel like I need to be protected all the time." I bite my lips. I avoided his gaze. I find it hard to look at him.

"You think my first instinct is to protect you? Because you're small, or a girl?" He gently wrapped his fingers around my chin, and turned my head to face him.

I gazed at him and his eyes stared right back at me. I felt his hands going up my face, engulfing it. His thumb caresses my cheek and I can't resist the urge to lean into his palm.

"I do not believe that you're strong Tris. I _know_. I know that you're a brave girl Tris."

I felt my heartbeat speeding up. It was the first time I hear him say my name.

I have no restrictions in my actions right now. I want to have nothing to hold me back right now.

I lift up my hand to touch his face. I felt him flinch a bit the moment my fingertips touch his skin and I shuddered.

He has this effect on me. One I can't possibly describe.

_'You're a brave girl Tris.'_

___'You're a brave girl Tris.'_

_'You're a brave girl Tris.'_

Hearing it from him, I believe it.

And for once, I felt like I really am.

I am brave.

His eyes stared right through at me, and I held my gaze on him.

If only I can freeze time, I would have already, right at this moment.

I take a step forward. I can already feel his breath on my cheek.

None of us pulls away.

The distance between us.

The time we held onto each others' gazes.

They are probably socially unacceptable, especially for a bodyguard and his client.

Especially if those two persons only met for a short time.

But this time, he is not my bodyguard.

We were just a boy and a girl. Taking the chance of getting closer, building a connection between us.

I soon put my hand down and he followed, pulling his hands away from my face. But his warmth returns to me when he puts his arm around my waist, supporting me in going up the stairs.

Being in his arms, it was the first time I felt protected, yet free.

Not unlike how I was protected by my family. I felt suffocated.

We reached the top of the stairs and walked right, towards our rooms. He kept his hand around me even though I don't need any help walking to my room.

I didn't protest. I liked it.

We stopped in front of my room and he pulls away from me. He leans on the wall, facing me, as I put my hand around the knob. I turned it and the door opened, making a creaking sound.

I turned back to him. He was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"So, uhhh..." I looked up, not really knowing what to say. "I'll just change. Then we can go have dinner when my parents arrive...?"

I wasn't really sure if there was a need to say that. He just nodded his head and was about to turn back to go to his room.

I grabbed his hand, yearning for the warmth I felt when he held mine.

He turned back to me and I avoided his gaze.

"I want to say..." I held my breath. "Thank you."

He laughs softly and runs his hand to his dark hair, messing it even further.

"Thanking me for what?"

I lifted my gaze to him. "For saying that. That I'm brave."

I have to be honest now. I may never have this chance again...to say what I really feel.

I'm getting tired of lying sometimes.

"No one has told me that before. I guess because I look like the small, helpless girl that I am to them. A girl that needs to be protected because she can't do so herself. Especially when you're around...

He leaned back on the wall and looked at me. He puts on a straight face.

"Well I don't. I don't think your weak at all. Those people who judge you based on what you look like , know nothing about you."

I leaned on the wall too. Now we stand face to face. There was a short distance between us. But i couldn't care less.

"If you know that they're not true, why let it get to you? Being brave or strong doesn't depend on your ability to remain fearless or emotionless..." I see him gulp.

He mutters something else but I didn't hear them clearly.

"And if being with you as a bodyguard makes you look weak, I can make arrangements for that." The corner of his lips lifts up a little.

I smiled at him.

"Deal."

* * *

I munched on the corn kernels served on my plate and I separated the peas from them. I didn't really like peas.

Father sat on the chair at the center and I sat with my mother to his right. Four sits across from me and a vacant chair is beside him.

Another chair remains vacant, which used to be Caleb's seat. He was living on his own now, ever since he became part of Erudite Inc.

Father coughs and our attention turns to him.

"Beatrice, your mother and I will be gone for a week." He said the words directly. My father was never really one to play with words.

"We have somewhere important to go to make some arrangements." He turns to Four. " So that means you and Four will be the only ones left in this house, together with Nora and Misha. Four will go with you wherever you go."

I nodded my head without making any more arguments. My father raises his eyebrow at this.

My mother smiles. "Looks like my daughter is having a change of heart."

I let out a smile.

A week?

Together with Four?

Days ago, I may find the idea of that, being annoying.

But right now, having a week with Four.

I may even like the idea of that.

* * *

**You already know how much your support means to me!:) Please leave a review!:)**


	8. Should've Known

**I'm going to stray from the plot first and let Tris and Four have some moments. What's Divergent without fourtris anyway? Some random author's notes awaits you below...**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent. **

_***Aunt Rosey doesn't exist in the books...**_

* * *

Tris and I bid her parents goodbye as they sped away. I hear her sigh a relief beside me.

She turned on her heel and I followed her inside the house.

Hearing a ringing, I see her reach for her phone in her pocket.

Her face strikes a look of confusion as she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" I hear her say. She turns her back on me and puts a distance between us. She walks a few steps away, crossing her arms as she did so.

I sat down on the couch beside me.

"What? But we have to go to school today!"

I see her pacing around the living room then stop on her tracks. She slaps her forehead.

"Oh! I forgot!"

She chuckles and I put my hands behind my head, leaning back on the couch. I looked up at the ceiling when I hear her moving towards me.

I turned my head to her.

She takes a seat on the arm rest of the couch I was sitting on. I move over to give her more space.

My shoulders jumped when she suddenly laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay, I'll try. Bye."

She closes her phone and turns to me. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to say something.

She smiles at me.

_God, that smile._

I felt my heartbeat speeding up.

"That was Christina."

She plays with her fingers and her long wavy hair blocks her face as she looks down.

"And...?" I trail off and she looks back at me. I push her hair away from her face and tucks them behind her ear.

I might be mistaken about the slight blush I saw on her cheeks...

And the electric feeling I felt when my fingers made contact with her skin.

"It turns out that we don't have classes this week. I really don't know why but I couldn't care less."

I let out a soft chuckle and she smiles slightly.

"Thank goodness for that. The teachers might just expel me if they find out that I punched Al on the face."

Al?

Oh, Al.

The rapist.

I laugh at what she said. "Did I just hear that? Did I just hear from Beatrice Prior that she punched someone?"

She punches me on the arm and I smiled.

"Do you have plans this week?" I hear her say. When I turned to her, she was looking at another direction, her fingers tracing the smooth surface of the couch.

"Besides, chaperoning you?" I laugh again as she punched my arm. "Then, no."

"Mind going with me to a trip?"

I raised my eyebrow at her.

Is Tris asking me out?

"Not as a bodyguard," she clears her throat, "but rather as a friend."

_As a friend._

I felt pain shoot through my chest. But I ignored it.

"Uhmmm..." I hesitated.

_Do I really want to go with her?_

"If you don't want to then it's fine." She crosses her arms and stands up, about to walk away from me.

I grabbed her hand and let out a chuckle.

"I was just joking."

She was huffing out, probably annoyed. I love that look on her face.

"Sure, I'll come."

The corners of her lips lift up a little and I let myself smile at her.

"Great. We leave this afternoon"

* * *

I sat down on the driver's seat when everything's set. Tris sat on the passenger seat and I pulled off from their driveway.

I try to concentrate on the road as I remember the way to Christina's house. I glanced at Tris on my side and I see her looking outside with earphones stuck to her ears.

I smile. I didn't really know why.

Just the sight of her makes me feel..._calm_.

A silence wraps around us. A comfortable one.

Neither of us talks and I'm glad it stayed that way.

Soon, I saw the familiar house and I stopped the car in front. I turned off the engine and I go outside to open the door for Tris.

She goes out and I close the door. She was walking a bit normally now.

We walked side by side towards Christina's house. She pushed the button of the doorbell and after a few seconds a maid opens the door.

The maid, seeing us, moves aside and lets us in.

The house looks a lot different now. There were no more teenagers making out here and there, drinking and all those other hormonal stuff.

I cringe at the memory of Tris being almost raped by that bastard.

I looked at Tris and I see her walking towards the couch. I follow her and sit beside her, with a considerable distance put between us.

I hear someone behind us and I turned, seeing Christina going down the stairs.

Two men follows behind her. One with blonde hair and a pale face and the other-

I groaned.

_The kid._

"Hey, Tris!" Christina came over to hug her. Tris stood up and hugged her friend back. Christina turns to glance at me.

"I see your handsome bodyguard agreed to go with you." She chuckles and I see Tris looking at another direction. A little red appears on her cheeks then it was gone as soon as it came.

"He's not going as my bodyguard. He's just going as a..." She avoids my gaze. "Friend."

I catch the kid looking at me and I raised my eyebrow at him. He looks away again.

"Oh is that so? I wouldn't mind if he will be more than just a friend, Tris." Christina laughs as Tris punches her lightly in the arm.

I coughed up to rid of the awkwardness and I saw at the corner of my eye the kid slightly choking on his breath.

The pale blonde guy comes in to the conversation.

"Let's not be too fast about things Christina." He wraps his arms around Christina's waist and they both smiled.

Judging by how close they are, they must be together.

"Four." I hear Tris call out to me. I turned my attention to her and she looked back at me.

"You haven't met Will yet right?" She motions for Will. I shook my head and I see Will coming over to me.

He lends his hand. I stood up to shake it.

"Nice meeting you man!" He laughs and pats my back. I turned my lips a little as an acknowledgement.

A tense silence fills the air. One that only Tris and I must have understood.

Christina, oblivious to this, turns to Tris. "Aren't you going to introduce Robert to him?"

Tris coughs and avoids my gaze. She looks at Robert. "Robert, uhmmm...this is Four."

She motions her hand to me without giving me a look. "Four, this is Robert."

He nods a little and I merely looked at him. I nodded my head in return without really acknowledging him.

Why so, when I hate this kid?

Christina laughs and claps her hands together.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" She hops out of the door and we followed her.

Will kept up with her and I saw Tris and Robert walking together side by side.

I let my eyes burn into the back of Robert's head as I follow suit.

Christina stops on her tracks and turns to look at us three.

"Hey Robert, whose car will you ride in?" Tris and I looked at each other as we wait for Robert's answer.

I see the kid gulp.

"I'd like to go with you and Will, Christina." he laughs. "But I think I haven't eaten enough food to vomit every time I see you two flirting."

Christina shoots a playful glare at Robert and Will laughs out loud.

"So I'll just go with Tris and...Four." He looks at me, waiting for my reaction. I try to put on a straight face as I struggle to keep myself in control from strangling him.

"Anyway..." He looks straight at me. "There isn't anything going on between you right?"

I looked at Tris and I felt myself breaking as I see her nod slightly.

I find myself nodding too.

* * *

The car is pulled up in front of a cabin.

We stand in the middle of the woods, far from chicago.

I went out of the backseat, stretching my legs from the hour-long drive. I looked back to see Tris going out of the driver's seat and Robert going out of the other side.

I grunted. Tris was the one who drove us all the way here and Robert sat on the passenger seat beside her. I'm stuck at the backseat for the whole hour, listening to their irritating flirting.

I see an old lady greet us and approach Christina to hug her. When she noticed Tris, she motioned for her to come and Tris came running for her arms.

I let myself smile at the sight.

Christina gathered us in a circle.

"Everyone, this is Aunt Rosey. She is the caretaker of our place."

I hear Will and Robert laugh beside me.

"We know Christina, we know." Christina shoots the both of them a glare.

They must have been here before.

'Aunt Rosey' is an old woman who wears a gentle smile on her face. She wears her long gray hair in a bun and clothes herself in a simple brown house dress.

I see her looking at me.

Christina notices this. "Aunt Rosey, this is Four." She motions her hand toward me and she nodded at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

"So everyone, just follow me to your rooms." Aunt Rosey's voice is a gentle one, like a mother's voice.

One that I've never heard of in my life.

We followed her into the cabin. Our footsteps creak on the wooden floor as we pass by a kitchen and a small living room. I noticed a door beneath the stairs.

That must be Aunt Rosey's room.

We went up the set of stairs. I trained my eyes on the painting hanging on the wall.

It was a painting of a falls in the middle of the woods. It was simple yet, breathtaking.

The signature at the bottom left corner catches my attention.

"Robert made that."

I controlled my shoulders from jumping a little. Tris is standing beside me at the middle of the stairs, the others already ahead of us.

I nodded my head and I heard Tris chuckling beside me.

"Robert's a great artist, but he lacks in adventure. Not a risktaker I can say."

_Unlike you._

I turned my head to her as she stares at the painting, grazing the rough texture of the canvas with her fingers.

"Anyway, let's go. Aunt Rosey's showing us the rooms."

She smiles at me. I hold my breath in.

"You're new here. You'll probably need it."

Silence fills the atmosphere between us as I watch her bite her lips.

"Come on." She hesitates reaching for my hand, but I held onto hers immediately and she leads the way. I stumble after her and she laughs.

A smile reaches my face.

But it soon faded when she let go of my hand after we reached the top of the stairs.

Everybody stares at us and I looked at her. She avoids my gaze and I felt a tightening in my chest.

She then forces a smile. "Aunt Rosey? You're saying?"

How can she be like that, one moment, and then act like nothing happened?

I breathe in and out heavily and distanced myself from her. I see everybody turning away from us.

"So, as I was saying, you boys go share a room while you two girls share another one. If you need anything from me, I'll be downstairs." Aunt Rosey waves her hand and everybody took it as a signal to go into the rooms.

I feel Tris looking at me.

The rest have gone into the rooms and we are the only ones left standing there.

"Hey." I hear Tris say behind me.

I clenched my jaw and walked away.

I should have known better.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I got a late update for you and I'm sorry for that. I was not actually planning to update until another week because I have been, off lately. But I decided that I'll do this for you so there you go. :)**

**This is actually a 4,000-word long chapter but I decided to cut it in half again. Editing this has been a pain in the butt. But there will be no consecutive chapter update frenzy for you. I have exams coming through.**

**I want to thank the readers, followers, reviewers and those who put this in their favorites. Thank you so much! **

**I am grateful also to those who put me in their favorite authors list and alert list. You are awesome.**

**So, I'm looking forward to your reviews and random chatters!:) You know they make me so much happier. **


	9. Just This Night

**Here goes the next chapter! Some random author's notes below:)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

"Come on man." I felt someone shaking me. "Get up! We came here for a vacation!" I groaned as Will shouted at my ears. I pushed him off me.

After we settled into the room Aunt Rosey gave us, Will and Robert planned to walk around the forest.

I may have wanted to go but the moment I heard everyone will come, including _her_, I pretended to take a nap.

The last thing I want to do right now is be near her.

"I'm tired from the ride. Just go on without me." I pulled the blankets over my head And buried my face on the pillow.

"What the heck man! You're such a kill joy. Come on man!" I felt someone shaking me again and I pulled the blanket off, irritated. I see Will sitting on the edge of my bed and I kicked him off. Hearing a thud on the floor, Will muttered an 'ouch' as he stood up.

I heard a snort and I knew it came from the kid. I shoot him a look and he backs off.

"Just go." I uttered it with immediate dismissal and I hoped they got it.

All hell will break loose if they didn't.

I mean it.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

_Good._

I was caught in shock as I felt a force push me off the bed. I find myself on the floor and quickly turn around just as Will puts his hands on the doorknob to escape.

I grab the nearest thing I can find and threw it at him, only for the pillow to make an impact on the already closed door.

"Fuck you Will!" I screamed out of frustration as I slumped back on the bed.

I heard them laugh outside and I groaned.

_They will get it from me later._

_ Just you wait bastards._

I lied on the bed staring into space for a few minutes, before hearing a knock on the door.

"What do you want now?" My voice grunted in annoyance.

I hear the knob turning, and the creak of the door opening. I blew out a sigh of irritation.

"Aren't you going out with them?"

I quickly turned around as I heard the voice.

It didn't belong to any of those two.

I stopped as I caught sight of the brown house dress.

_Aunt Rosey._

I feel a shifting on the bed as she sits on the edge. I sat up to give her more space.

Silence wraps the atmosphere of the room as I make up an excuse in my head.

"I'm just tired." I run a hand through my hair and rest my palm on the back of my neck.

I noticed the glint that crossed her eyes.

"Ahh..." Se smiles at me and lets out a small laugh. "You're not really good at making excuses,are you?"

I stayed still.

But a cough that escapes my throat betrays me.

Suddenly, we both hear loud laughter from outside and we stood up to peek from the window.

Will was tackling Robert to the ground as Tris and Christina laugh while sitting on a log. I took a glance at Aunt Rosey. I see her eyes form crescent shapes as she smiles at the sight. I turned back and let my lips lift up a little.

I walk back to the bed and sit back down. She stays still at the window, looking down at them.

"These kids never change." She shakes her head slightly as a chuckle escapes from her.

I kept my sight on the floor, but my ears on her.

"Christina's parents own this place." She pauses for a second, then continued."And it so happens that they are good friends with Beatrice's parents." She closes her eyes.

"So, those two would always come here whenever they can...became inseparable." She suddenly laughs softly and I turned towards her. "They were always a handful whenever they're here. So happy, full of joy."

Her smile goes on for long before I noticed her smile change to a sad one. I kept my eyes trained on her.

"But my dear Tris changed, after what happened to their family years ago."

I can't help my eyes to widen a little at the mention of her name. I didn't realize that I was clutching the sheets of the bed already, anticipating what I will hear.

I didn't speak. I realize I'm holding my breath.

She changes her expression and dusts off her dress, even though I know too well it wasn't really necessary. I didn't take my eyes off her.

"Anyway," she tries to change the topic.

But I don't let her.

"What happened?" I trained my eyes on her and she avoids it. She turns her back to me and leans on the window.

"I think it's not for me to say it to you, son." She nears me and sits back down beside me. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know something's going on between you two." She smiles.

My eyes widen a little but I try to cover it up immediately and avoid her gaze at me.

"Take care of her dear."

I looked outside and I felt my heartbeat speeding up as I see her laughing.

I want to take care of her.

But I know I can't.

* * *

After battling with myself, I finally decided to go outside. I passed by Aunt Rosey cooking in the kitchen, who smiled at me. She winks and laughs and I lifted up the corners of my lips a little.

Putting my hand on the knob, I pushed open the door, only to find the cold gush of wind surge against me. I rubbed my arms, trying to prevent the goosebumps forming on them.

"Oh great, Four's here. Just on time!" I lifted my head to see Will walking towards me. He has a smile on his face and I discreetly look behind him to see the others. Robert and Christina was looking at me, seemingly waiting for me to say something. Tris was off on her own, her back turned against me.

I turned my attention to Will again.

"We were just about to take that walk of ours. Guess you changed your mind." He puts his arm around my shoulders and let out a loud laugh. I shrugged him off.

"I didn't. I thought you already went into the forest." I kept my face void of any emotion when I notice her looking at me. Will puts a frown for a second and returns to his old smile.

"Don't be a fussy buddy. Just come with us." I raise my eyebrow at his use of words and he lets out a laugh before he drags me towards the group. The others took this as a sign to start walking towards the forest.

"I'll lead the way, because I'm sure if Tris is the one to, we'll all get lost." Christina pats her hand on Tris' shoulder and lets out a chuckle.

"Shut up, Christina." Tris removes Christina's hand from her shoulder and starts walking ahead.

"I was just joking girl!" Christina catches up to her with Robert and Will is stuck beside me. We started following them.

"So you got your eye on Tris, man?" I heard Will say once the others are far enough from us to be able to hear what we're talking about. He puts on a straight face and that's when I know that he's serious about it.

_What's up with people asking me that question?_

_Am I doing something odd?_

I looked at Tris, who is walking ahead of us, back turned on me. Her long blonde hair sways freely along the wind. I clenched my jaw when I saw Robert's arm around her.

"Ahh...so yes it is." I remove my gaze on Tris and turned to Will on my side, his eyes trained on me.

It reminds me of Lauren, the way she squints her eyes when she's observing me.

I stayed silent. I didn't bother answering him.

"You want some advice?" He stops walking, prompting me to stop to.

I raise my eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer.

For a moment, everything was still.

But he suddenly laughs out loud and puts his hands behind his head.

The similarity between him and Lauren ends there.

"I got nothing man!" He was laughing hysterically, holding his stomach. "Tris's unreadable!"

I laugh too, agreeing with him. She is damn unreadable.

Somebody coughs and I turned at the source.

I didn't notice that she was already near us, stomping her foot impatiently With a frown on her face.

I felt my heartbeat speeding up.

What's happening to me?

"I heard my name." She crosses her arms and I didn't bother taking a glance at her.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves." Will waves his hand at us and lets out a chuckle. He runs ahead of us, bringing a laughing Christina and Robert with him.

_Just great._

I let out a huff and grunted as I start walking.

She tries to keep up with mY long strides. I felt her grab my arm.

"Hey, just look at me for a second." I turned around. But I didn't notice that she was right behind me so when I spun around, we stand in front of each other, the distance between us next to nothing.

I see her eyes widen in shock. She steps back to put a distance between us.

_And now she's being like this._

I feel a scowl forming on my face.

"I'm sorry about, you know... a while ago." She avoids my gaze to look at her starts to fiddle with her thumb.

"What are you saying sorry for?" I trained my eyes on her, keeping my face void of emotions.

"You know very well of what I'm talking about." She looks up at me fiercely. I see her hand forming into fists.

"No, I don't." I smirked at her. "And I don't really care"

A look of shock registers on her face. But it soon transforms into another look. One that made me start to regret what I had just said.

A look of hurt.

"I know." she says softly, barely audible.

"I didn't-" I held her arm but she pushes me away.

"I know that you don't care about me! You don't need to tell me that! And I know that the only reason you're staying here with me is because my parents paid you to! What was I thinking?"

My mouth opened a little at what she said. I stand frozen on my spot, unable to comprehend anything for a moment.

She backs away and turns her back on me. I pulled up my hand but it stays in mid air as she continues.

"What was I thinking? That you would somehow feel something for me? That I, a small fragile girl would be someone special to someone like you? What was I fucking thinking?"

The shock in my mind prevents my mind to process in what she said.

Tris thought that she's not important to me?

My mind can say that she's not, but somewhere inside me, feels like she should be treasured.

That she's mine and no one can take her away from me.

I see her sprint away from me. "Tris!"

It was getting dark now and if I lose her, it might take a long time before I find her again. The others were out of sight also.

"Tris!" I shouted out and I hear a bird flapping its wings above me.

I run. She's not that far from me yet, considering her injury.

I felt my lungs burning, adrenaline pumping in my veins. I push my legs to run faster. It has been a long time since I felt this.

"Tris!" I shouted out again and hear the echo of my own voice in the wide forest. I hear the leaves rustle and crunch under my feet as I continue to walk.

I can't see my surroundings clearly. The moon's light is not enough for me to see.

After a few more steps, I hear something.

Water gushing.

Like the sound it makes when water hits rocks.

It reminds me of the times when I stand beneath the chasm.

I pushed a broken branch out of my way and in front me unfolds a breathtaking view.

I find myself looking at a real life replica of the painting from the cabin.

The falls.

I looked up to where the the water falls from above. It was a bit high, but the chasm in the Dauntless compound is still higher.

I catch sight of a figure sitting on a large boulder near the point where the falling water meets the rocks.

I walked towards it, following my instincts.

I was not surprised to find that it was her.

I pushed myself up on the boulder and took a seat next to her. I looked at her and notice her hands cradling her injured leg. It was a bit swollen, considering that she has run before it even completely healed. I took it from her and placed it on my lap. She barely looks at me.

I run my fingers on the smooth skin and start pressing on some points.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked up to her only to find her swollen eyes trained on me.

She has been crying.

I felt a tightening in my chest.

I lift up my hand and reach her face. Tears started to fall again and I wiped her eyes with my thumb. She bites her lips and I can't take it.

I pull her against me, burying my face in her hair. She started sobbing and I run my hand to her hair, uttering soft nothings.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away and took her shoulders in my hands. She bites her lips again and nods, bringing up her hands, to wipe her eyes with her sleeves.

I looked at her. We stayed side by side in silence.

But it didn't last long.

"I don't understand you, do you know that?"

She faces away from me and I see her looking towards the point where the water hits the rocks. I feel the water spraying on my feet but I couldn't care less.

I let out a soft chuckle at what she said.

"Look who's talking. Trade places with me." I smirked at her. "You ought to know who's more understandable."

She faces me again and smiles. "I guess that's neither of us."

We both laugh softly.

I find myself looking up and back into her eyes.

I will be honest tonight.

Even just for tonight.

"You always lead me on." I reached up for her face, my palm finding its way back on her soft skin, just like last night. "One moment, you make my heartbeat speed up, when you touch me even at the least of ways."

She stares right back at me and leans her face into my palm holding it with her own.

"Then you leave me hanging, acting like nothing happened. You know how much of a fucking idiot I feel after that?"

She smiles at me and I move my thumb to trace her soft lips. I felt my heartbeat speeding up when she kisses it.

"I want to ask you this."

"The times when we are close to each other, times when we would touch each other, close the distance between us, do you feel something at the least?"

I didn't break my stare at her and she looks back bravely at me. Everything seemed to stay still at that moment, even the water falling from above.

"Whenever you're near me," I felt her hand cupping my cheek. "Butterflies seemed to fly around in my stomach, and I stay frozen on my spot as I feel my heartbeat speeding up."

She nears me. "And whenever you touch me, I feel like I could just die from all the sensations that goes through me."

My eyes widened at this and I felt my lips forming a smile.

_I guess we both do._

I moved closer to her and closed the distance between us. My other hand moves up to her hair.

I touched my forehead to hers.

"I really like you Tris."

I felt something heavy lifted off my shoulders the moment I said that.

I touched my lips to hers.

A sweet gentle kiss.

She was stiff at first but soon I felt her hands move to my head, messing my hair, pulling me closer to her.

My hands move to her waist and I traced my tongue on her upper lip. She opened her mouth a little and I took the chance to enter. I felt a burning sensation inside me as I felt her tongue battling with mine. She turns her head sideways and I moved closer to her.

I pressed on her a bit harder and she responds with the same strength. I felt her tongue graze mine in a continuous battle. My hand goes to her cheek, my thumb caressing it.

I pulled away first, out of breath. I hear her breathing heavily.

I pulled her to me in a hug and put my arms around her.

"I like you too, Four."

This moment.

I know no one can take it away from us.

* * *

**A/N: So... how was it? Hahahaha...**

**I got back in my writing mood again and decided to finish up this chapter. I love writing fourtris:) **

**Anyway, I want to thank the people who have supported this story in every way as possible. THANK YOU! **

**15 reviews till the next chapter:)**


	10. Back in Dauntless

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

I walked through the hallways of the Dauntless compound, my footsteps echoing in the eerie silence.

My foot caught on a stone and I kicked it. I watch it stumbling over the rough paths and I run, kick it again once I reached it.

I released a sigh.

Maybe because it's already half past midnight that everyone's asleep in their quarters and the noise from the usual parties in the apartments is oddly absent.

I try to think back of what happened. My mind clicked.

The new batch of members immediately came to mind. A week has passed and training the initiates has long been done.

Seven days.

That's the also the number of days since Four has been present in the Dauntless compound. Since the day he left to take on a mission none of us couldn't deny.

He has to kill again.

I let out a sigh as I find myself walking towards the railings of the Chasm. The sound from the water pouring from above, serves as a melody to my ears, relaxing my mind.

I know Four.

Damn well know him that I could write a book about him.

And that thing he said before he left that I don't know him at all? I immediately shrugged it off once I caught on that he was lying. His fingers were nervously fumbling and they were kept in his fists in a weak attempt to cover them up.

Suddenly, I froze.

Not from the water splashing on my feet, but from the sudden realization of what I did, the day Four left.

I said that I love him.

I could almost slam my head on a brick wall at the stupidity I displayed in front of him.

I gripped the railings in front of me, hoping I could crush them under my fists. If I can, I might have jumped into the Chasm right now.

But I'm smarter than any boob out there who thought of ending his life by jumping off the Chasm.

But saying that I love him?

That has got to be the stupidest thing I've done in my entire life.

I can't imagine how it will be like when he comes back. It will most probably be awkward.

_If he ever comes back._

A shudder goes through my spine and I try to push the thought off my mind.

That will never happen.

Unless, he tries to escape.

But Four, as much as I believe in him, can never escape Dauntless.

Especially, considering the fact that he has established himself as Max's puppet. The moment Max finds out, and hell knows how long before he does, he will hunt him down.

Dead or alive.

"Lauren!"

I held on the railings as I turn around. I find Zeke running towards me, with a folder tucked under his arm.

He stopped in front of me, not even a drop of sweat from the running he's done. I raised my eyebrow at him, my eyes squinting at the file.

"Don't tell me..." I face him and I notice his eyes widen a little.

He breaks out into a smile.

"No, no." He waves his hands in front of me. "These are files from the control room. I'm giving them to Max. Said he needs them immediately so here I am, running around at this time."

And for a minute there, I thought another one of us would go missing again.

Silence wraps the atmosphere around us.

"It's getting a bit lonely without Four there."

A frown falls upon my face as I watch Zeke, who seemed to go into another world at the mention of his name.

We all miss Four.

And since he left, everyone has changed.

Marlene has not been eating normally, Shauna bites back her sarcastic remarks and Zeke, considering that his best friend left, would constantly zone out in our conversations.

We know that this will be coming.

It happened before. But what's odd is what's happening to us now.

I don't know what but it did seem to get kind of lonelier without one of us. Maybe because of the fact that we expected Four to come back within a day or two, because that's how it usually works between us all.

He gets a task, nonetheless of how much time he has been given, comes back before we even know that he has a mission.

And at the realization of that, my mind starts coming up of stuff that's making me start to worry about him.

I try to push it back and let all the trust that I have for him completely fill my mind.

I go back to what's happening in our group.

It was then that my mind caught on Uriah.

That kid entirely transformed into another person ever since Four left. I never thought Four leaving would affect him this much.

I rarely see him in the cafeteria. If ever I catch a conversation with him, he'll just pass off and make up some stupid excuse I very well know that's not true. And more to that, he has been locking himself in his room.

I turned to Zeke.

"Zeke, what's up with Uriah?" I looked at him straight, letting him know that I'm serious.

His eyebrow form a line on his forehead as worry etched his face. Uriah's his brother, I expected him to go that. Actually, I was expecting more.

But knowing Zeke, he'd rather keep his emotions in check.

"I really don't know." He stands near the railing and leans on it. I walked up beside him. "My brother has never been like this. Usually, when I ask him about what's going on, he'll immediately open his big mouth and blabbers on for an hour, including the things I don't fucking care about."

"But now...nothing."

He stares absently down the Chasm and closes his eyes. "I'm starting to worry deeply for him."

I can't even imagine Uriah shutting up for a whole minute.

But this?

A whole week?

Something's up. And I ought to find out.

I may have left my family years ago to join the Dauntless.

But I know Erudite's still in my blood.

* * *

I may have been one of the amateurs in our group, with only almost four years of serving the Dauntless.

But they know that I am one of the dangerous members of this compound. That's why when I shoot a glare at one of the kitchen staff passing by, I almost made the saying 'if looks could kill' come true.

I huff out as I stomp my way to get a glass of cold water.

The reason for my bad mood this morning is that stupid kid.

Uriah.

He's just not going to talk, is he?

I met him when I entered the cafeteria, spotting him holding a muffin in his hand. I made up my mind that I would and will find out what's happening with him.

But whenever I start to ask him, he'll excuse himself, saying he has some work to do.

"Fucking work. You are one of the laziest people I know in this world!" I shouted my lungs out in the middle of the cafeteria and an immediate silence falls on the crowd eating in the room.

I'm fed up.

No one hides something from me.

I put the glass back down to its place and turned back to walk out of the cafeteria, a mission at hand.

I'm not going to stop unless I know what's going on.

He's my friend and I'm not going to let him be like that.

I stomp my way towards Uriah's apartment, which is not really far from the mess hall.

Uriah's a pig, he ought to choose a place near his source of food.

He has always been a predictable kid, but this time, there's nothing predictable about him. Even his brother knows nothing of what's going on.

I now stand in front of his black wooden door. I brought my fist up and banged on the door about five times before I hear a voice.

"What do you want?!"

Well, I'm not the only one who had a bad morning.

"Open the door. I want to know what's going on!" I shouted back. I turned the knob repeatedly, getting annoyed.

"I have some work to do, you can't come in!"

"Uriah, you damn twit!"

I lifted my foot, and with full force kicked the door. It sprung open, the lock broken and I see Uriah lying face down on his bed.

His room was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Dishes stacked on the sink, waiting to be washed, and a big wet spot rests on his carpet.

What a pig.

I closed the door with my foot. Kicking the clothes away, I make a path to walk on.

I stood in front of his bed, my foot tapping impatiently.

"If in one minute, you don't explain what's going on to me, I swear Uriah, I will throw you off the Chasm."

I crossed my arms, my fingers started tapping on my arm n sync with my foot.

I watch him for a few seconds.

He doesn't move.

"One." I started to count, he still doesn't move. "Two. Three."

I feel a vein about to pop on my forehead, my eye starting to twitch. I can feel the annoyance fill me.

No movement.

"Four. Five."

Still no movement.

I wait for another minute, preparing myself for the hell I will put Uriah into. I clenched my fists to control the irritation I'm feeling.

I kept my eyes on him, watching for any slight movement.

I feel the annoyance going out of my system, then replaced by worry for him.

_Maybe I should take it easy on him._

_He's my friend, not my initiate._

I let out a sigh as I sat on the edge of his bed, his body slightly rising up on the shift of weight.

"Hey." I put my hand on his back in an attempt to shift the atmosphere.

If he's not going to talk with that sassy attitude, I might as well be a comforting friend to him.

He doesn't respond, just laid flat on his bed.

I clench the sheets beneath me, controlling my temper.

_I'm going to be easy on him._

I slapped his back lightly. "Hey, Uriah. Stop joking with me."

I tried to laugh, but I was starting to worry for him when he stays still. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

And that's the time that I can be sure that something's wrong with Uriah.

His eyes were swollen and the bags under his eyes started to darken. I touched his face, feeling his stubble as I notice his pale skin and lips.

Why haven't I noticed this before?

"I'm going to bring you to the infirmary. Get up Uriah."

I pulled him up from his bed and put his arm around me. I struggled to stand up because of his weight.

"Uriah, you have to-"

That's when I notice them.

Cuts.

On his wrists.

I felt anger once again, boiling inside of me and I lift up my hand.

I slapped him across the face, the sound reverberating in the room.

"What the hell were you thinking Uriah?!"

He was wide awake but his eyes stare blankly at the floor. I clenched my fists.

I hate this feeling of not being able to do anything.

I didn't expect it but I felt tears starting to stream down my face. I held him firmly on his shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

He stares at me blankly, his eyes dead. But a tear makes its way down his face.

I felt something gripping my heart and I pull him against me, putting my arms around him.

"Uriah, what's happening to you?" I hold him tightly against me, afraid of letting go. I run my hand through his hair, finding a way to comfort him despite my inexperience.

I felt his arms slowly make their way around me, his hands clutching my shirt. He buries his face in my hair and I hear him sob, feeling a wet patch on my neck.

I felt my heart breaking.

I didn't care about the rules I was breaking.

Uriah needs me.

_My friend_ needs me.

"Tell me what's wrong, Uriah."

He pulls himself against me and faces away from me, putting a distance between us.

"I can't."

My eyebrows start to form a line on my forehead and I clenched my jaw.

"You attempted to kill yourself and now you're saying to me that you can't tell me what's going on?"

I punched my fist on his mattress. "Damn it Uriah!"

He suddenly faces me again, his eyes wide open, teeth clenched.

"You don't understand, Lauren!" He shouted his lungs out at me and I was taken aback, my mouth opened in shock.

He held me firmly on my shoulders. "You can't understand."

Confusion starts to cloud my mind and for the first I gained the inability to form words in my head.

Tears start streaming down his face again.

"I killed her, Lauren."

His eyes plead me.

"I killed Catherine Prior."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy, I'm back with chapter 10! I'm taking a break from writing fourtris fluff and the suspense is back on baby.:) I feel like writing in another point of view so there you go! **

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH from the reviews and alerts I received! Love ya guys:) **

**Final exams are coming up so the next update's going to be a little late.**

**For the meanwhile, another _15 reviews till next chapter is up_!**


	11. Where It Began

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. **

_**Catherine Prior is mine though. Important author's notes below for some unanswered questions.**_

* * *

The moment I wake up, I know something's odd today.

And that I can be sure of when I sensed that the house is empty.

I force my eyes open, inspite of my system shouting for sleep. I lifted my palms to rub my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up.

I kick off the sheets covering me and throw on a shirt. I pulled the door open and headed to Tris's room.

"Tris?" I opened the door to her room, a bit carefully if ever she is still sleeping. But I doubt it.

I walked in and found the bed empty, except for some neatly folded sheets.

_Where is she?_

I walked out of the room and into the hallway, heading for the stairs.

_She could have at least left a message for me._

I ran down the stairs then outside. I noticed that there was something missing.

There's no car.

She took it with her.

_What's wrong with that girl?_

"Are you looking for Ms. Beatrice, sir?" I prevent my shoulders from a jumping a little as I turned around and found one of the maids standing at the doorway, asking me.

I hesitated. "Uhmm..."

There's no harm in asking right?

"Yes. By any chance, did she tell you where she was going?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but she didn't tell me where she was going. However..."

I walked towards her and noticed that she was fiddling with her hands as she looks down on the ground.

"What?"

"However, she did ask me to tell you not to worry. She'll be completely safe wherever it is that she's going to."

I release a sigh. I put a hand on my forehead in an attempt to control the frustration clouding my mind.

"Do you have any ideas?" I observed her as I wait for an answer. She doesn't make direct eye contact with me, but rather trained her eyes on the ground.

Typical abnegation trait.

"Usually sir, she goes out of the house alone to visit Ms. Christina or..."

She knows something.

"What is it?"

"It think it's not really necessary, sir."

I raised my eyebrow at this. She looks up for a second and immediately puts a distance between us.

"I don't know if I should tell you this."

"I _am_ her bodyguard. I think I have a right to know where she is possibly right now."

She stays silent for a minute. I didn't realize that I was tapping my foot impatiently as I wait for an answer.

She sighs. "I do have a hunch that she went to visit her."

"What? Christina? You already mentioned her."

"No. But sir-" She stops herself again. "Fine. Go to the cemetery. Maybe you can find her there."

_Cemetery?_

* * *

The cemetery in Chicago is considerably far from the Priors' house, and since the car was taken by Tris, I took a bus to get here.

The cemetery had a quiet peaceful atmosphere, maybe because of the fact that it was not really a time for people to visit this place.

The pavement road continues on for a few more paths before I can see the field of grass. I avoided stepping on some gravestones, barely stopping to look at some.

I have a natural fear of death. Everyone has.

Especially in Dauntless, when everyone kills someone just to spare his own life.

It's a despicable cycle.

Something so immoral that it made us into monsters that we are now.

I suddenly stopped walking. It's as if the nerves inside my body stopped functioning altogether.

My body was frozen.

And my mind starts to come up with things that made me shudder.

I might be hallucinating but for a second, when I looked at one grave stone, I see her name.

_Beatrice Prior_

_Born: January 16, 1996_

_Death: May 21, 2013_

About two months from now.

I clench my fists and feel my nails digging into my palms. I brought up a hand and stared at the dripping blood from the pressure I've put on my palm.

For once in my life, I don't know what to do.

More than a week ago, I came here, completely determined to get my task done once and for all.

My next kill was barely something to me.

And I was ready to just do what I am supposed to do.

_I was._

But now, I feel that she has become someone important to me, drawing out the need from within me to protect her.

But how can I do that when I am the one fated to end her life?

There has to be another way.

I have to make another way.

"Four?"

I looked up from my hand and turned around, finding myself looking at Tris.

She immediately gets a hold of my hand, her lips turned down in a frown.

"What happened?" I just looked at her. I let my silence overcome me.

I lifted my hand and caressed her face.

_There will be another way._

She raises her eyebrow in confusion. "Never mind. I have a first aid kit in my car. Come with me."

She doesn't let go of my hand. I feel my heartbeat picking up speed as I concentrate on where our bodies are connected. Feeling a rush of sensations on our hands, I continued following her.

When we got to the car, she pulled out her keys from the back pocket of her pants and presses a button, causing a ring from the car.

She opens the door and headed for the compartment, grabbing a small plastic box from inside of it. Taking a sit on the leather seat, she opens the box and grabs a cotton. She pours a little alcohol on it and then looks at me.

"Can you lower a little? You're too tall," she says, a little bit seriously that I immediately followed her. I bent my knees and sat on her level, my eyes trained on her. She wipes the blood first with a tissue, and then slides the cotton across the small scratches. I jerked a little from the sting. Seeing this, she blows gently over my palm to soothe it.

A smile crosses her face. "Better?" I nod my head. She took a roll of bandage from the box and unrolls it.

I pulled my hand away from her. "It's not necessary really. I'm fine without it."

"Just stay still." She grabs my hand back and places it on her lap. She wraps it with the bandage and ties it back.

"Feeling fine now?" She smiles at me and I can't help myself from smiling at her.

I can just die from that smile.

"I wasn't really hurt but thanks." I reach up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes widened at this. I noticed a light blush painted on her cheeks. "What's that for?"

"Just a thank you." I smiled at her. Her eyes went back to normal as she releases a sigh.

We never really talked about our kiss at the falls after it happened.

The thing between tris and I is something I haven't really thought about. Whether I want her to be my girlfriend or not, leaves unnoticed, buried somewhere deep in my mind, and I know that we both don't want to rush things.

She remains to be someone important to me right now. She is someone that I want to protect. And that's enough for me to know who she is in my life, right now.

She clears her throat and I woke up from my train of thoughts. I stood up and back away a little so she can stand too. She closes the door and clicks the lock on her keys.

"How did you find me anyway?" She looks up at me as the space between her eyebrows wrinkle a little. I notice that she always does this when the gears in her mind started to work. It reminds me of Lauren.

"Someone gave me an idea." I shrugged as I put my hands in my pocket. We started to walk down the pavement road again, side by side.

"It was Nora, isn't it?" She chuckles a little. "I really can't just keep her quiet ever since."

"What are you doing here anyway? Can't you at least tell me where you're going before you leave the house?" I stopped walking and she follows suit.

She looks at me abruptly and then looked away again.

I sighed.

"Just forget about my question." I run my hand through my hair and grabbed her hand. "Should I just go back?"

I stared at her. She looks up from the ground and faces me again.

Making a step towards me, she plants a kiss on my lips.

She smiles. "No. Stay." She lifts up my hand in hers and runs her thumb on it. "I trust you."

She trusts me.

We have only known each other for more than a week and she's already saying this to me?

She trusts a killer?

A smile escapes my lips then I can't help it.

I move my hand behind her head, holding onto her hair, and crashed my lips to hers. I coaxed her to open her lips and entered my tongue in.

I hear her moan as she entwined her hands behind my neck, pulling me closer. I rested my arms on her waist as I felt myself going crazy over her taste.

I pulled away from her and engulfed her in my arms.

_I am going to do everything to protect you._

She pulls away from me but held on to my hand. "Come on. Follow me." She smiles at me and starts running, with me trailing behind her.

We passed by a few more gravestones before we stopped.

"She loves white roses." Tris sighs beside me and puts on a smile as she stared at the gravestone.

I find myself sitting down with Tris on the grass. There was a big bouquet of white roses placed on the gravestone, with a candle standing beside it.

"Oh, it burned out." she grabbed a bag from behind her and produced a lighter from inside.

"You smoke?" I stared at her as she lit the candle. She puts her hand over it for a second and pulls it away when the flame was bigger.

"No way," she laughed a little. "I just bring it with me for, you know...practical uses."

I nodded and stared at the small flame on the candle.

The dauntless flame inked on my back occupied my mind. Every dauntless member acquire it on the day of initiation. It is a symbol of our membership in dauntless. It's up to us to decide on its dimensions and where to put it.

I feel Tris move beside me as she puts out a small frame from her bag. She puts it on the gravestone together with the roses and candle.

She then leans back beside me and puts her hands together as she closes her eyes.

As she was doing this, I trained my eyes on the picture frame.

The girl looks oddly familiar. Blonde hair and eyes that could be similar to Tris's.

Tris opened her eyes once again and reached for my hand. I tighten my hold on her and made soft circles on the soft skin of her hand. She smiles at me and looks down at the gravestone.

"Hey Cath, hope you're doing fine there." She laughs a little and we looked at each other. I put out a small smile for her and looked at the picture frame.

Tris leans her head on my shoulder. "Cath died about four years ago."

I stayed silent.

I plant a kiss on her hair as she continues.

"I was just about twelve then. It was just like any normal night for us. I just went back to my room after Cath and I talked and laughed over unnecessary things, like we always used to. Mom tucked me in bed and kissed me goodnight. That night was quiet...peaceful."

Her voice lowers a little but I can still hear her next words clearly.

"But then, when I woke up, she was gone. I can't believe I wasn't able to do anything."

She heaves a deep sigh.

"I should've at least heard something from the other side. She must have cried right? Or screamed when someone was about to kill her? But I heard nothing. I wasn't able to protect her."

She was starting to shake. Se pulls away from me and faces me. I see her eyes watering but she blinked it away.

"They still haven't found who killed her. Four years has passed and still no leads." She covers her face with her hands and I pulled her to me. I run my hands down her back and planted a kiss on her hair. "I can't believe there was no evidence, as if it was all done by someone who murders for a living."

_Someone who murders for a living._

_I am that kind of person._

She sighs. "I hope one day I can find that killer. And make him realize that what he has done to us is something that he cannot pay for."

She moves aside the bouquet of roses and traces the name on the gravestone.

"Even with his life."

_Catherine Prior_

And that's when it flashed to me.

The image of the old family picture in Tris's room and the picture frame on the gravestone.

Catherine Prior is Tris' sister.

And she was killed by a dauntless.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**A/N: I hope that made up for my two-week absence. Hahaha... Anyway, I'm going to answer the questions from the past chapter:**

**_1. Who is Catherine Prior? _**

**_It was already answered with this chapter.:) Read the last part again if you missed it. And I made up Catherine Prior. She was not part of the Divergent Trilogy books. _**

**_2. Why isn't Tris and Tobias in the last chapter?_**

**_As you can see, it was told in Lauren's perspective, and the chapter was entitled Back in Dauntless, meaning I wrote of the events happening back in Dauntless in Four's absence. Read the previous chapter again if you still didn't get it._**

**Anyway, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites for the story, and also for me:) **

**Tell me what you think in your reviews. **

**Questions? Ask away in your reviews too.:) buhbye:)**

**17 reviews till next update guys:)**


	12. You Set Me Free (The Day I Fell in Love)

**I promised myself that I will finish this story, and finish it I will.:) **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the DIVERGENT TRILOGY. (Divergent, Insurgent and Allegiant_ (OMG HAVE YOU HEARD IT ALREADY? HAHAHA LATE FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW)_)**

* * *

I pulled back my hand from the gravestone and looked at Four beside me. He was staring blankly at my sister's gravestone, with his eyebrows forming a line on his forehead. I nudged him a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" I laid my hand on his shoulder gently and in turn, he looked at me and slowly eased back to reality. I hear him sigh.

He picked up my hand from his shoulder and hold it with his. His thumb runs across my skin and I feel the goosebumps starting to appear on my arms.

I looked at him and trained my eyes on his. Even after all the kisses we've had, I still haven't figured him out behind those deep intense eyes.

All I know is that, this is Four, my bodyguard.

Four, who has deep set eyes and short dark hair.

Four, who's strong, fierce and brave. Everything I want to be.

And whenever I'm with him, I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins, causing my heart to beat wildly inside my chest, just like right now.

I know I already broke a lot of rules I set for myself ever since father and mother left for a week.

But right now, I don't care

"Can I ask you something?" I hesitated on this. Four and I have not really gone to that personal level of relationship yet.

But if we're going to build something between us, might as well start getting to know each other now.

I trained my eyes on him and I notice the sudden frown that falls on his face. I felt my heart drop down.

"Uhmm...it's okay." I fiddled with my thumbs. "It's not really important anyway."

It's a question that has been in my mind ever since I met him. The reason behind it- I really want to know.

But I guess, I can't get my answer...yet.

I looked at another direction to hide my embarrassment from him.

_How stupid can you get, Tris?_

"No," I hear Four say beside me, with a bit of hesitation. "It's fine."

I don't know if I should still ask him though. It feels as if there was a sudden wall made of ice built between us.

But this stupid curiosity keeps on nagging me from inside.

"Is Four really your name?" I brace myself as I notice him stiffen beside me. But I have to satisfy this curiosity of mine.

He looks at me straight and a sudden force seems to push at me.

That is how powerful I feel he is.

I feel myself holding my breath as I anticipate on what's going to happen next. I hear him sigh.

_Maybe I shouldn't push through with this._

"It's okay. I think it's something really personal so uh...let's leave it at that." I laughed awkwardly. I feel the heat in my body concentrate on my cheeks and I have to slap them lightly to regain the normal color back. "It's just that... I wanted to know you more. Since, we were going to be uh..." My voice was barely audible saying the few last words.

_Stupid. I really just have say that_.

I looked down. "Sorry." I groaned. "I mean let's just forget about what happened."

I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that it was all a dream. I am ready for the ground to just swallow me in.

I hear him laugh beside me. I opened one eye and took a peek at him.

He was holding his laughter in, based on the tight-lipped smile he has on. I feel angered at this, having embarrassed myself. I punched him on the arm.

He just laughed louder at this.

_Damn you, Four._

I feel his fingers wrap around my chin, pushing my face to look at him once again. "Since we're going to be what, Tris?"

A smug smirk plays on his lips as he asks me this. I feel nervous under Four's critical gaze.

I hate being criticized. And I just have the nagging urge to slap his face away from me, had I not known that he was only playing around.

For a minute he keeps his smug look on and then the next minute comes the seriousness that wipes off the playful mood he's in. He stares at me, eye to eye, but it's a blank stare. His deep intense eyes are empty looking and I can see it as I stare right through him, as if he's in thought too deep I can't reach it.

He moves his other hand to brush away the blonde hair swept across my face.

"I don't want you think that I'm just-" He stops and sighs. He takes another breath. "I don't want you to think that I'm just...playing around."

I realize I'm holding my breath as he said this. My eyes grew wide as he continued to stare at me.

"Have you eaten yet?" The question comes in shock to me. I release the breath I am holding and broke my stare at him. He pulls back his hands from me in a bolt and I concentrated on smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on my clothes.

I should answer him. "Not yet." My fingers kept on fumbling with the hem of my shirt as I wait for the dreadful and awkward atmosphere to pass.

He stands up and offers his hand to me. "Well then, let's eat lunch."

With an unconscious smile making its way to my face, I lifted up my hand and accepted his offer. Having a full stomach seems to lighten up my mood.

"Where do you want to go?" He says as we walked side by side back to the car.

I paused for a moment to think but gave up. I just smiled up at him. "Anything's okay."

* * *

It's weird because just a while ago, I expected a classy meal in front of me despite the fact that I'm Abnegation. Four seems like the guy to do so...it seemed.

But now, as I stare at the plate just served in front of me, I found myself liking the fried food placed on it.

We were at a diner, a place I've never been before. When I hang out with Christina and Will and Robert we would just hang out in each others' places, usually at Christina's. And to add to that, Father never really let me out of the house with the objective of having the 'time of my life', just as Christina describes it.

Now that I've thought about it, I have always been anti-social; the only friends I've been close with are the people I've been friends with ever since. My social circle never really grew, maybe because of the fact that the only people I have known of are divided into two groups:

First: The Peter kind. Those people who hate me for reasons I don't even know.

Second: People who simply don't care about me.

I guess Four is different though, so I have to make another kind just for him.

I looked at Four who sits across from me and observed him taking a bite on a hamburger, something that I've never really eaten before.

I'm no different than a cavemen who lived centuries ago.

He seems to feel my gaze landed on him when he stops chewing and lifts his head up soon after. I pull my gaze away and act as if I've only been in my own world.

He sits up straighter and placed the burger back in its place. He shakes his hands of the bread crumbs. "You've never eaten this kind of food before, have you?"

I shook my head. But on the back of my mind is the awe of just how observant the guy sitting in front of me can get.

"Guessed so. Since you were Abnegation and all." He shrugs.

And then there's this lingering feeling of how he knows Abnegation behavior oh so well. I try to prevent the curl of my eyebrows, which is a habit I do when in deep thought. I try to suppress my curiosity to myself this time. One question about his personal life is enough for the day.

"Try it. It's good." He popped a french fry in his mouth and munches on it.

I looked at the meal served in front of me and brought the burger to my mouth for a taste. I let the taste of the beef linger on my taste buds and learned to savor it. More than satisfied, I took another bite and can't help a smile from forming on my lips as I chew.

"This is good." I smile at him and I feel lightened up when he returns a smile to me too.

A waitress comes back and unloads two tall glasses of chocolate milkshakes from her tray.

"Woah." I am shocked at how tall these glasses were.

I hear Four laughing in front of me. "I'm guessing you haven't tasted this either."

I really am a caveman.

I grabbed the other glass and sip a little from it. I let the taste settle on my tongue and a few seconds later, I feel a smile forming on my lips. It's like all the good things in life crowds in my brain right now, and nothing can break my good mood.

I sip a little longer now but stopped when I felt my head aching a little.

I groaned in pain and shut my eyes tightly to ease out the pain. I hear Four release a chuckle.

"Sip slowly and bit by bit in order to avoid a brain freeze," he says it like a teacher and I can't help but feel awe at this other side of him.

I want to mutter, _'Thanks for the late advice,_' but I bit my tongue back.

"What made you take me here at the diner, anyway?" I try to make a light conversation with him.

"I don't know," he says, a bit absently as he taps his fingers lightly on the table, "I guess I miss the food from..."

He pauses, but I wait patiently for his answer. "From where I came from." He looks down and avoids my gaze. I guess this is not a light topic at all.

"You mean home, right?"

"I don't call it home, since I don't feel like it is one." I felt a shift in his atmosphere, somehow...a lonely one.

"Well, I'm here." I actually was quite surprised I said that. Maybe because, it's what I truly feel and it has been the most honest thing I have said in my entire life yet. I'm a bit glad, knowing that I have not said that, just to make Four feel better.

Without thinking, I reached for his hand from under the table, to hold it with mine. It feels funny because mine is much more smaller than his. But it made me smile because even though it is a bit odd, it fits.

Our hands.

Together.

_It fits._

My other hand reaches for his face. I caress his cheek with my fingertips, and standing up to bend over him a little, I placed a kiss on his cheek.

I heard a faint bark and it prompted my head to turn at the glass window beside me.

A small dog stands in front of me, the glass separating us, with its paws up. I stared at it blankly, not really knowing what to do. I sat back down on my seat.

"Uhhmm...hello there," I muttered out, fully knowing that it can't hear me. Its black ears perk up and down, its tongue hanging out of his mouth. I look up to its owner and only see his back, seemingly busy talking to his phone.

I heard a chuckle and I turned to Four, who's smirking at me. "She wants your food."

I look at him questioningly, confused at what he's referring to. His eyes roll to the dog outside and I realize it's a her.

_Stupid Tris._

I stammered out, "Well, I can't give her one when she's outside." I look back at her and tapped the glass, only causing her to be more active and overjoyed, her tail wagging side to side.

I see her owner, done talking to his phone, tug at her leash. He looks at me and throws a brief apologetic smile and goes on his path away from me.

"Eat your food," I hear Four say in a commanding tone. Woah, what a fast transition from his mood a while ago.

"Excuse me. I don't need anyone ordering me to eat my food." I crossed my arms in front of me. I blew the fallen strand of hair that fell in front of my face and lean back on my chair.

Four clicks his tongue and sighs out his frustration.

What a moody guy.

"That's a Boston Terrier." I think he's trying to start a conversation with me.

I think he is.

A smile makes its way to my lips but I try to hide it and look down.

"I want to have a dog like that." I blurt out suddenly. I look across Four and see his eyebrow rise up.

"Those are useless. Buy a Pit bull instead," he said as he munches on his fries. "Or maybe a Doberman. Those are good watch dogs."

I scrunch my nose at all his suggestions. "I don't want a watch dog. I want a pet to play with." I picked up my burger and take the last bite. I cover my mouth as I feel a burp coming out.

"You can play with me."

My head shot up immediately after this. "Did you say something?"

Four avoids my gaze and looks to the side, muttering a low 'no'.

I slapped my head mentally. Four would never say such things like that.

"Or maybe a cat is better." I continued, trying to make light of the atmosphere. I slurp at my milkshake, slowly this time.

"No, a cat will be the worst," he spits out, obviously despising the creature. My forehead wrinkled at confusion and curiosity at the same time.

"I see that you really hate them. Why is that?" I cross my hands and put them in front of me. Yes, I really want to know.

"A friend of mine has one. I only neared it and it jumped up and scratched my face. I nearly suffered blindness back then," he says as I see him shiver at the memory.

Four shows no hesitation and I think he's starting to open up. I smile at this.

"I'm glad," I mutter softly. He looks at me with confusion. "I'm glad that you're starting to open up to me."

He smiles at me. That smile of him that I barely see but it just makes my heart flutter.

"Maybe a white one would be okay."

"No, choose black. That way, its color can make up to its small size."

"But I want it to be cute."

"What? You like cute things? That's unheard of."

I punch him on the arm, laughing. He was laughing too, and it makes me light up even more.

Maybe I was rushed and forced to know Four more personally, with the fact that there _is _something going on between us. And maybe society says so that I should.

But then, no one can really tell me what to do. Father may lash out in anger at all the things that I've been doing.

But I am free.

_Four set me free._

I look at him endearingly, my smile not fading.

And starting from there, the people that I know of will be divided into three groups:

First: The Peter kind. Those people who hate me for reasons I don't even know.

Second: People who simply don't care about me.

_Third: Four. The person I've fallen in love with._

* * *

**I really am sorry for the wait but this chapter was hard to write. I think I repeated thrice before I was happy with it. I feel like the getting-to-know stage in their relationship is important so I really wanted to write this. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS:)) I want to give you all a virtual hug :)**

**So please review and favorite and follow and so on:) Love you all 3**


	13. Regretted

**Long time no see amigos:) Remember when I said that I promise to finish this story? Well, I'm still keeping that promise.**

**Here's chapter 13...WOOOOHHHOOO FINALLY HAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Hey Zeke, do me a favor?"

Zeke was sitting on a swivel chair, staring at a computer screen. It was half an hour before midnight and no one was there except him.

_Good._

He looked up and raised his brow. "I'm busy, Lauren." He goes back to staring at the screen again.

I crossed my arms. "I know you're fucking playing."

"No, I'm not." But I see his hand move the mouse and make a slight clicking sound.

"Oh really now?" I tapped my fingers on my arm and neared him. Just as I was about to look at his screen, I urge myself to pull back.

I have no time for this.

"Do a research for me," I said it straight out. I didn't wait for his answer anymore because knowing Zeke, he'll probably do it anyway.

"Wow, couldn't wait for my answer?" He chuckled as he pulls back from the monitor and leans back on his chair. He puts his arm behind his head and crosses his legs in front of him. "What's it for anyway?"

I thought for a minute. I can't really say to him, 'You're brother's going crazy because he felt all guilty about killing a girl in the past.'

I know all too well not to tell anyone about it, even to him.

I will myself to swallow this down. I looked at him straightly.

"I have to complete a report for Max." I know it's low to use a name for what I have to do, but I have to prevent suspicions, coming from Zeke especially.

"Oh." His face turns serious and he swings back to his computer. He puts his fingers on the keyboard, ready to type. "Ask away."

"I want you to get as much information as possible about Catherine Prior," I tell him. "When can I get it?"

He smiles and starts typing. "If it's for Max, I can give it to you tomorrow."

_Excellent._

* * *

I looked at the folder Zeke gave just a while ago. I passed for breakfast at the mess hall and chose to lock myself in my apartment.

Information like this is not meant to wait.

I sat on my bed and opened the folder, uncovering about a thirty-page file.

Zeke really knows his stuff.

My eyes landed on the picture on the first page. Brunette hair, long straight nose and intense blue eyes...

"So this is Catherine Prior huh?" I muttered to myself. I removed my boots and propped my feet up on the mattress.

I have to know what's really special about this girl, enough to trigger something in Uriah's brain and make him be a wreck like that.

The first page contains basic information.

_Name: Catherine Ann Prior_

_Age (at date of death): 20 years old_

_Date of Birth: September 3, 1988_

_Date of Death: March 10, 2009_

"This was four years ago. How can Uriah suddenly remember this?" I asked no one in the room. My voice echoed in silence.

Was there anything mentioned that reminded him of her?

I continued scanning the page but it was just basic information. Elementary school, middle school et cetera. Did Uriah happen to study with her in one of these schools? Made friends with her or somehow?

But he could have known that the moment he got his assignment that year.

I ripped the first page off and proceeded to the next one.

Hobbies, Skills and the likes. It just continues on.

But then there was a detailed biography at the bottom part of the page.

"This is what I need." I start to read it, careful not to miss any important details.

But then there's this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that feels anxious at the amount of information Zeke found about this girl.

There was this bulleted list of basic information and then there's this detailed essay about her.

I was afraid that my bio data can be easily accessed by anyone, anywhere.

The thought makes me shudder.

"She was born in Chicago from parents, Andrew and Natalie Prior. Prior grew up with siblings, Caleb Prior, who's five years younger than her, and Beatrice Prior, who's nine years younger than her."

I stopped reading.

The name seems to click in my mind.

Beatrice Prior.

I know I heard that name already. I just don't know when.

_Beatrice._

_Beatrice._

_Beatrice._

I repeated in my mind.

To no avail, I really just can't remember it. I just continued reading the next part.

"Prior's father is a leader of the Abnegation, a long ancient bloodline of leaders in Chicago. Her mother is a housewife."

The term Abnegation clicked in my mind too. I already know the clan's history but it is mentioned together with Beatrice Prior.

_Damn, Lauren, your mind's already busted out._

I put down the file and laid back on bed, my eyes set at the blank ceiling.

I feel my face scrunching up as I pressed my brain on remembering the name.

My eyes widened. It all happened as if a huge wave crashed over me. My body pulled itself up as I breathe hard and fast.

And then it all came back in a sudden rush.

Four's voice echoed in my mind.

_'The daughter of a political leader. Beatrice Prior.'_

_'The daughter of a political leader. Beatrice Prior.'_

_'The daughter of a political leader. Beatrice Prior.'_

Beatrice Prior is Four's next kill.

* * *

I started rubbing my forehead to rid of the forthcoming headache. Clasping my hands in front of me, I looked at the blood red carpet covering my floor.

Blood.

Death.

My heart starts racing fast; fast enough for me to almost suffocate and just die right then and there. My mind's about to burst out at all the information seeping through me.

I started thinking logically; think in patterns and cycles in order to keep my mind down.

Uriah killed Catherine Prior.

Catherine Prior is the sister of Beatrice Prior.

Beatrice Prior is Four's next kill.

But what am I so worried about? What might possibly happen that can turn things for the worst?

I think in numbers for what may happen.

1. Uriah might stop Four from killing Beatrice.

Likely to happen, yes, but not a turn for the worst.

I had to think of something that could happen worse than that. Because when I thought of the worst, I can think up of something in order for that not to happen.

I think back to when I had my first kill.

What did I feel when I had my first kill?

Sadness? Yes, but it's not to an extreme level.

Suddenly, it came to me.

_Guilt._

_I could almost kill myself from the guilt eating me up._

Yes, guilt.

But that will not happen.

I was just a masochistic person.

_Uriah will not commit suicide._

I repeated this to myself.

Because maybe I would start believing it.

* * *

"Lauren!"

I turned my head to see Marlene running towards me, holding a muffin in her hand.

_This girl._

"Hey." I hugged her as she came to me, her red hair swinging in the air. She giggles as she pulls back and I see a glint of a piercing on her right cheek.

My eyebrow rose at this. "I thought you were never a fan of piercings?"

"Oh this?" Her hand touched the small silver bead attached to her cheek. "I just thought it would be fun to get one. I just felt like doing something new today so here it is." Her hands waved in the air and acted like she was presenting something grand.

I laughed at her goofy facade.

Seeing her makes me feel much lighter now. The events earlier just make my head ache.

I'll just do something about it later.

"Want to grab breakfast with me?" I started my way towards the cafeteria as she follows suit. I hear her laugh in reply.

"Lauren, have you looked at the time? It's almost noon. It's time for lunch." she muttered with exhilaration.

This makes me look at my watch. Oh, she's right. "Then let's take a brunch."

"Okay," she says brightly. I put my arms around her as we walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Yeah," Marlene exclaimed as she held her stomach out of pain for laughing continuously. I smiled at her and snorted.

Well, because I don't find it funny.

"You make it look like I'm the bad guy that time." I try to remember that time when they were just initiates.

Four and I caught them shooting pellets on muffins placed on their heads. Pellets may be small, but the impact they put on your head is really painful.

And so, Max found out anyway, and being a fussy buddy that he is, he makes them hang over the chasm.

That's no big deal in here anyway.

My heart ached at that memory.

"Pft, you're not dauntless enough to use knives instead." Marlene elbowed me at this. I rubbed the spot barely and returned to eating my muffin.

"Max would have made us hang above the Hancock building instead. And even I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that," she takes a huge bite from her burger before continuing, "well, maybe Uriah is, but I'm not."

_Uriah._

"Hey...Lauren?" I must have zoned out because I feel Marlene nudging me. I turned to her and forced a smile in response.

"Something wrong?" Her hazel eyes looked at me anxiously and she moved closer, clearly wanting me to tell her.

I shake my head. I know Marlene is a strong girl but I know she can't handle something like this. especially the fact that this concerns Uriah.

"I don't think that...it's for you to know." I avoided her worried gaze and scrape my nails on the seat, to release some tension.

Marlene must have noticed this and just drops the subject.

"Lauren..." Her voice sounds a bit hesitating, but there's sureness behind it. "I haven't said this to anyone yet but I know that I can trust you with this."

I wait for her in silence and anticipation. She faces me and a wide smile breaks out on her face.

With her cheeks blushing in a bright shade of pink, she motions me to come closer. She then whispers, "I think I'm in love with Uriah."

For a second, my mouth hanged opened a bit. She laughs giddily and instinctively I hugged her. Hearing it from her makes me happy too.

"So you plan on confessing to him?" I ask her as I pull back from our hug.

"Yeah, I'm getting annoyed of waiting for him to catch on anyway. Might as well tell him already."

She really is Dauntless. The nerve of this girl, I wonder where she gets them.

"And if things go wrong…?"

Fuck this. I know all too well that Uriah likes this girl too.

_Just to make her nervous. _

I chuckle to myself.

"He can't reject a pretty face like this." She moves her hand to her face and I laugh out loud at her vanity.

There goes my plan of making her nervous.

"Fuck you." I punch her on the arm.

"I love you too, Lauren." She smiles at me.

We laugh together for a while.

But then things happened really fast before my eyes.

For a second, I see Marlene laughing before me. I then see Shauna barging in the cafeteria and running towards us, her eyes swollen.

I see her lips moving but then I really can't hear anymore.

The same words echoes in my head.

_That I could've done something._

_That I could've stopped him._

I feel light-headed, my system starting to shut down.

But then I wish I died already.

Because maybe then, I can push out the words echoing inside my head.

_That Uriah is dead._

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows:) You know what to do.**

**Leave a review please:))**


End file.
